The Beast Inside: Chapter 1
by Casting.Out.Shadow2005
Summary: Chazler is eighteen with an attitude and the weight of the world on her shoulders. Between the stress of becoming the first female alpha of her clan and trying to find herself, she's caught in a secret ongoing battle between what is right and what will keep her alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Something for Nothing

I woke to a banging on my door. I opened my eyes groggily to find my mother rustling around my room. Pulling the covers over my head, I groaned loudly. The birds outside my window were singing me awake. I sighed knowing that the day was going to start off badly.

"What's the point in knocking if you're just going to come in anyways?" My mother pulled my comforter off of me and threw hung clothes onto my face.

"Common curtousy. Get your clothes on and do your hair or you're going to be late." I groaned once more, but got up to look at the clothes my mom had thrown at me.

'_At least she's being reasonable today.'_ I quickly pulled my shirt off and grabbed my bra. The knock on my door was light this time, barely enough to hear.

"I'm getting ready mom hold on." I got my shirt on and went to open my door. I was surprised to see Jaceb leaning on my door jam, a hand on each side.

"Sorry Chazler, I didn't mean to intrude." I saw his eyebrow arch and remembered I was in my boxers.

"Oh, well if it's just you come in." I opened the door and he strolled into my room and sat on my bed, "Just don't look behind you." I got my pants on and walked to stand beside him.

"Is it safe?" I slapped his arm and he smiled opening his eyes. I flopped down on my bed and let the sun wash over my face.

The warmth of the sun seemed to soak into my pores. I had a strong urge to run outside and start picking the wild flowers that grew along the tree line behind my house. I threw my arms above me and stretched, my shirt rising above my belly button. Suddenly aware of Jaceb again, I opened one eye to catch him scanning my body, not letting any part of it escape his view. A little embarrassed, I sat up quickly grabbing my jacket and slipping on my socks.

"So who all is running the routes today?" I watched Jaceb as he hurried for an answer.

"Oh, Carlisle, Michelle and Toby during school and then me and you tonight." I nodded as I tied my shoes.

"I'm looking forward to the fresh air. My mom has been dragging me through stores trying to find what she calls 'Perfection to fit perfection'. She's suffocating me with all the makeup and skin tight dresses. I can't find the logic behind having a dinner before the Hunt and then a 'Feast' afterward, like there is a difference. Aren't you suppose to kill something with your mate to prove that the two of you are worthy to be leaders or some shit like that?" I sighed heavily and looked out the window, just wishing I was normal.

Unfortunately being normal was not on my agenda, being the mistress of the warrior clan, being paired by the elder at 18, the rite of passage we call the Hunt, yes all of that is on my agenda instead. My mother, my father, they were chasing after the clan elder, Kasleris, like the little lost puppies they were. It seemed as though if they were without leadership, they couldn't function.

They weren't always like that, no they used to be noble and proud, but now they were Kasleris' lap dogs or retrievers rather. There was a time when they were the most respected of our kind on the continent, but all of that changed when I decided to throw water in my mother's face one day from my highchair using the sink water. They were different after that, almost as if I were a priceless artifact to be boasted about. They started cavorting with Kasleris and his promise of the world. I held no respect for my mother or father and neither did my granddad.

My grandfather and I hated what our family had become. We were known throughout our land as ruthless killing machines. We were seen as savage Pit Bulls now, not the revered beings we used to be.

"Even if I did know, I couldn't tell you or you would be label Vashaad Lador, an outsider, compromised," He sighed deeply, "plus, you have to do it in order to become the clans High Mistress or maybe even the first female warrior clan alpha, besides I don't think you should worry about it. We both know you have this in the bag, whether they test your wit or strength." His smile had my mind reeling and his blonde swooping hair was almost butterscotch in the sunlight. His amber eyes were molten and his muscular figure had his shirt stretching across his chest.

"I know, I know, I just wonder how my father would take it if I became the next alpha or better yet, how I would take it. He has single handedly ruined our clans reputation as protectors and turned it into savage beasts who will kill on sight." I help up my hands as if they were claws.

"Honestly, I think you will be an amazing leader, loved by all," He smirked, "like King Arthur." We laughed at the irony.

"You really think so?" I was looking down at my shoes.

"Of course Chazler, now stop asking stupid questions and let's go." He smiled at me one more time and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Chaz." I handed Michelle a Philosophy book and waited for her to catch her breath before I played mom once again.

"You were almost late where were you?" My book had fallen open to the page painted on the white bored. I almost heard her teeth grind.

"I was at the hospital with Casvenn all night." She took her compact out of her purse and fixed her perfect, long brown curls.

"How is he anyways?" Jaceb, who was on the other side of Michelle, stared intently into his textbook, not making eye contact with Michelle. His voice was distant as well as if he were trying to not care.

A flaw that would make my blood boil.

If I thought for a second that he really didn't care.

"He isn't doing very well, he was getting better, but his doctors are ignorant to our world therefore there are complications to be expected," With a snap her compact was closed and back in her purse, "That wouldn't be happening if he was with his own kind, nothing against the humans, but if I could just get him out of that damn place and get the council to grant me a leave from school I could heal him! I could make him better…" I watched her catch her tears in the little hankie that she always had shoved in a sleeve.

"I know Michelle, but the council was clear the last time you tried to plea with them. They think they know what's best." I watched her face turn almost red.

"But they don't, I don't know why they won't let the healers, my family take care of him!" I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I watched her sigh in relief and did a double take of the front of the room.

Instead of our grey haired teacher shakily writing something on the white board, we were greeted by a god like figure standing tall and beautiful in front of his flowing script. Michelle bit the end of her pen seductively as he looked up into the lecture room to our seats. As his eyes came to me, I stared at him with a flirtatious smile on my face and it was only when Jaceb scoffed loudly that I realized Michelle was lifting herself over her desk to watch him bend over, simply because she sat back with a thump when she heard him.

"Oh, uh, hell what is—oh two forty-three, ok…" Michelle's nose was immediately buried in her book. I was giggling at the whole situation when, who the board identified him as Mr. Hensley, decided to start. The substitute couldn't have been any older than twenty three.

"Every being has a wild beast within them," My smile dropped, "Can anybody tell me what this means?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously and sat back crossing my arms.

_'Not a human in here knows the true meaning of that.'_ I looked toward the window.

"Mrs.…Chazler is it? I am a sub after all." I nodded, "Ok, how about you tell me what this means." His English accent was smooth. I leaned forward in my chair.

"It means everyone has a hidden monster within them, whether it's anger, jealousy or even a guilty pleasure that may seem taboo to most, like, for example, If you eat raw deer meat in the forest." For a second I saw my pack mates tense in their seat and cut their eyes at me, I rolled mine, "That is only an example though," I looked down at my pencil, "that would, of course, be absolutely disgusting and barbaric." I saw Jaceb's face harden and Michelle sink into her chair avoiding my eyes.

"Well," The young teacher laughed, "what a wonderful sight don't you agree? Never the less, yes Chazler," He _purred_ my name, "you are correct." I looked up at him and his eyes were scanning my body, something that I was very used to at public school. While his back was turned, Michelle handed me a note.

What the hell were you thinking?! You could be in serious trouble for saying something like that!

Why is it that the sub seems to be drooling over you? And don't act like you didn't notice either :D. why couldn't you be wearing one of your mother's choice of outfit. :/

I rolled my eyes and quickly wrote her back.

Look, you just need to chill before I decide to make you run a perimeter drill until you beat MY time!

I don't know Michelle, because I'm a wolf and I'm unexplored… territory and because I don't like them, they are uncomfortable and impractical. I don't have time to pay attention to minor details, I'm already overloaded.

When Michelle rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Yeah right!' I giggled and the teacher looked up at me raising an eyebrow. I just looked away and tried to keep from laughing to hard.

"Chazler may I see you after class?" He smiled wide, but my smile faded immediately.

"If you insist Mr. ," I glanced behind him and raised the corner of my mouth, "Hensley."

"Wonderful." I looked at Michelle who was making a humping movement at me and threw my pencil at her, which she, of course, caught and in one quick movement flicked it back at me. I pulled my head back just far enough for it to whistle past me.

The rest of first period was on a serious note. There wasn't a whole lot I got from the class that I didn't already know, so I found myself looking out the window thinking about the quote that had long since been erased.

_'They have no idea what it's like to be a monster… a freak."_ I shifted in my seat. _"It's not like they are _forced_ to get married at eighteen, in fact I'm sure _their_ parents frown upon that severely!"_ The bell rang just before I drove myself mad. I packed my things as the rest of the class was walking out of the room. I started down the stairs as Michelle _sachet_ in front of me with a new found lollipop in her mouth. She stood beside me as Jaceb walked stone faced out of the lecture hall.

"See you later Michelle." I stayed facing the sub as I listened for her foot steps to fade and the click of the door behind her, "What do you need?" He was leaning against his desk. His eyes where a brighter green than at the beginning of the class and I knew what he was.

"Mistress, It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed low and when he rose I could see the tips of his canines peeking out from under his upper lip.

"Ah, that explains a lot. You're an initiate aren't you?" I grabbed the apple that sat on his table and plopped down in his chair.

"Yes mistress and Kasleris has asked me to help you master your gift." I laughed and he smirked.

"How does he expect someone an initiate to help me? Are you going to school me in offensive magic that you don't have?" His smirk never faltered.

"You will be surprised at how much I can help you, in fact your lessons start today. Kasleris gave me your second hour to teach you, so therefore your new chemistry class is now advanced magic." I chuckled.

"Ok, what would you like me to do first? Show you something?" He shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "This should blow them little glasses right off your face my friend."

I took a bite of the apple that was in my hand then sat it flat on my outstretched palm. I simply thought of the Latin word for life and the apple started sprouting and soon its roots were wrapping around my hand and through my fingers. I thought of how I wanted its trunk to twist and coil and in effect, the trunk twisted. In the end the apple had sprouted into a bonsai tree, three foot tall and bearing fruit. I pulled my hand free from its roots and handed it to the awe struck teacher.

"Was this difficult for you?" I smiled as he put the tree on his desk and cut a root open with his thumb nail.

"Didn't even have to think about it." I smiled wider at his amazement.

"Absolutely extraordinary, you seem to have germinated the seeds inside the fruit! The pant also seems to be alive even after you detachment." his hands rand the length of the small many times before he continued, "We have to start immediately fallow me." We ran down the halls and through the back doors into the woods. We stopped a mile in and he stood in the middle of a ring of trees.

"What else can you do?" I laughed as he paced excitedly in front of me.

"Well, I can control nature," with that I moved my hands in front of me sending a gust of air in his direction, "I control fire," The gust was gone, replaced with a flame half a foot tall in my palm. "I can bring water up from under the ground, and I can throw my spirit outwards," I stomped a foot to the side of me conjuring a wall that deteriorated at touch, "among many other things." My teacher smile only widened.

"My name is Noah and I am your new instructor for this amazing gift that you have." He bowed again grabbing my hand and planting a kiss on my palm his eyes dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something Inside

The night was black and there was a chill in the air that wasn't the weather. The snow and sleet pummeled my face relentlessly. The beast in me loved it, but the normal part was not as thrilled about the winter weather. The nearby highway was packed with cars and even from four miles away it sounded as if their engines were screaming only two feet from my ears. A part of me wondered if Jaceb was doing this to me on purpose, making me wait in such a fashion. I pulled my petty coat tighter around my body trying, as much as possible to block the next wave of frost.

_'Damn dog,' _I thought, _'where could he possibly be?' _I spun around to the sound of breaking twigs behind me. As I crouched, ready to phase I saw a large rabbit bounce along the ground falling limp in front of my feet. I licked my chops and realized how hungry I was.

_'I figured you were hungry, so I took a little time to hunt for the both of us, you know because I'm the greatest right hand man there ever was.' _The bear sized wolf sat his gray haunches on the ground and gave me a wolfy grin _'Besides, Chazler you didn't have to wait in the cold. You could have phased and waited.' _He sank his teeth into the other rabbit that he had caught.

"Jaceb shut up and give me the report, you could have just waited and got here on time!" My voiced sounded a lot sharper than I intended. I watched his ears snap flat to his head and his belly drag the ground.

_'Sorry mistress.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that please. I'm sorry and I'm glad you brought me food I was starting to get hunger pangs." He dipped his head to the ground and pushed the rabbit carcass towards me.

_'Then eat if you want, don't let the stress starve you.' _I threw him a lopsided smile before I disappeared behind a tree and stripped.

Unlike the Clan in Colorado, us in Oregon had to strip before phasing, mostly because the clan in Colorado are a different kind of wolf. When we phase, we phase only physically in turn ripping whatever clothing we still have on, in Colorado, they change spiritually and physically, having the ability to stay fully clothed while phasing in and out of their wolf forms.

Lucky bastards.

_'What are you looking at?' _I nipped playfully at his shoulder. he paused before answering.

_'You look really good Chaz.' _I smiled and bit into my rabbit.

_'Now about that report.' _I was ripping at the meatiest part of the rabbit when he replied.

_'The seekers are getting smarter. they have found more complex incantations for their weapons, Casvenn, as you know, is still in the infirmary, the incantation they hit him with isn't allowing him to heal properly, his wolf form probably won't even take care of it, even if we could get him out of the hospital.' _I pushed the rest of the rabbit towards him, not able to finish.

_'Michelle was right, this wouldn't be happening if he were with her. Her family would have taken care of this in a week at the most."_ He was looking down at his meal pushing it around with his paw.

_'I know your parents taught you that it's rude to play with you food."_ The smile I was expecting never crossed his face, _'Is something wrong Jaceb?'_

_'I wanted to ask you something actually, well even though it's really none of my business, I would just really like to know.'_ I raised my eyebrow at him.

_'And what might that be?'_

_'What happened after class with the sub in home room?'_ His voice was thick with jealousy and I couldn't help, but laugh.

'_It really is none of your business.' _I smiled at him, but there was no humor in his face.

_'Well he kept you through second period and when you came back you looked… worn out like you had just come back from… exercising or something.' _He was looking at the two rabbits at his feet, but didn't look like eating them.

_'Are you serious Jaceb? You really think I did something with him? Are you nuts? Kasleris sent him to help me with my magic that's it and he IS my second period now.' _He scoffed and sat up.

_'Well as your second and protector I have to be with you throughout school, so I will talk to Kasleris tomorrow and get this fixed.' _I rolled my eyes.

_'What is your problem Jaceb? He is one of us and I don't need protecting!'_ I stood to walk away.

_'Look, Chaz,' _he was at my side, _'I'm just trying to stay on the good side of Kasleris and do what he assigned me to do. Instead of Kasleris I will talk to Mr. Hensley and see what he thinks. Chaz, let me do this ok?'_ I saw the sadness in his face and caved.

_'FINE! Just don't make it difficult, don't get in the way.' _He nodded with a big wolfy grin on his face.

_'Oh, your dad told me to cover for you tonight; you have company back at home.'_

I sighed and with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, I started my run home.

* * *

I stood on my porch catching my breath. Of course it wasn't from the run; my heart doesn't race for seven miles. The racing of my heart was caused purely on the beings in my house. I could smell the darkness that covered them, like the taint of a radioactive rat. It burned my nostrils and set the hair on the back of my neck on end. When I finally got the courage to open the door I wished I hadn't.

It wasn't just Kasleris that sat in my living room, the whole of the Kah' Grinn were draped around my furniture, along with their guardians. The twisted forms of my kind stood closely to their masters. Their black eyes were set back in their skull. Their bodies looked like UFC fighters on steroids and they had abnormally wide mouths that constantly salivated. They were dressed in human clothes, but they were the farthest thing from humans I had ever seen. I set my backpack and coat on my kitchen table and tried to hurriedly climb the stairs to my room, but unfortunately my parents caught me before I could make it.

"Chazler, please say hello to our guests." My mother's smile was forced and her teeth were grinding behind her lips. I sighed heavily.

"I have had a very long day, I'm tired and worn out, please let me take a rain check?" I heard a cruel chuckle.

"Oh, Chazler we know you better than that. It takes much more than something so little to exhaust you, after all you are the daughter of Zefrik Fra' Mulan." Kasleris sat legs crossed on our leather couch sipping on a glass of straight Absinthe.

"Chazler, sit down." My father's loving tone was nowhere to be found. The alpha male's order had me sprinting to the chair that sat smack dab in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Again Kasleris chuckled.

"My, my Chazler, what makes you think that something is wrong? Just a friendly...visit." the last word was a hiss, making the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand on end.

"Please do not insult my intelligence Kasleris." My mother's hand was on my shoulder immediately, squeezing excessively.

"Oh my, Chazler do watch your tongue, it will serve you well in the future." I winced when my mother's nails dug into my skin.

"Chaz, we wanted to talk to you about something, something very important." My father's eyes could not meet mine.

"Oh, yes...that," Kasleris took another sip, "We know that you do not look forward to your right of passage and we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, so we have decided to do something a little different. We know about your gift Chazler, as does everyone else in the clan and we have agreed to move forward with both the inauguration of your Priestess-hood and your right of passage. I mean, after all it's been over a thousand years since any wolf has had any more than a thimble full of magic in their blood, let alone have their body coursing with it.

"And for it to decorate your coat the way it does," A streak of Kasleris was all there was to see before he was behind me running his fingers through my hair, "And my, oh my does it suit you well." I jumped up from the chair.

"I am _not_ your star attraction at a petting zoo _Kah' Grinn Une_." I spit the two last words, Elder One, in my native tongue, throwing Kasleris off.

"Now, now, Chazler we only speak English to our elders out of respect correct?" with a flick of his finger I was forced back into my chair.

"I do not want to be a priestess." It was a pitiful plea.

"Chazler, do not whine. It's very unbecoming." he finished his absinthe and frowned.

"Let me rephrase _Elder One,_ I will NOT become a priestess." I felt as if the chair might break under the pressure of Kasleris' power.

"It is not your choice Chazler, take it and make the most of it." My father's agreement with the idea only fueled my fire. I ripped my mother's hand off of my shoulder opening gashes where her fingernails had been. I touched the blood and showed it to the room.

"This is what I am, I don't like it, but I live with it. What you are asking me to do, I will not. I refuse to become a slave to your word Kasleris and I refuse to give up my free will and shroud by body with clothes to please some god I have never known."

"Chazler, you will stop this blasphemy right this instance!" My father was on his feet yelling. I felt the pull of the wolf side of me to shut my mouth and sit down, but somehow I resisted.

"I will not, father! I will not become the obedient dog that you have! I will not bow to this soulless bastard you have invited so willingly into our home!" Kasleris laughed and came to his feet.

"Chazler, you have spirit, but I cannot excuse this malicious attack towards me." with his hand raised, the elder sent me into a tornado of pain that I have never felt in my life. My heart raced to the point of explosion, my blood boiled inside of me and the electricity and fire that ran through my body had me drooling and screaming profanities.

"STOP!" I heard a familiar voice in the midst of my darkness. "This baleful act against my granddaughter will stop immediately or I will be forced to take destructive action!" The pain resided and I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

"Father, do not let her escape without proper-," My granddad scoffed cutting him off.

"Punishment, Zefrik? Is this how far you have stooped? To let that creature torture your own blood? No, I will not stand for it! You maybe be the official alpha of the warrior clan, but by the gods I still hold more clout than you!" the blackness resided in enough time to see my father crumple into his chair.

"Anslef, stand down!" My grandfather stood up.

"Kasleris, sit down," My grandfather growled, putting an uneasy look on Kasleris' face, "you do not hold power over me, I am not your slave." I felt his arms under me, wrapping me safely in warmth.

"Anslef, don't make this mistake. She is only months from the hunt and she needs to stay with her parents." My mother's voice was pleading.

"Calla, shut up. When have you ever treated her like a daughter? When was the last time you asked her what she wanted?" He turned, "And you Zefrik, when will you understand what you have done to her? When will you understand that she lives for you? When will you tell her how proud of her you are? When was the last time you were a father to her?" I felt him turn once more, "Kasleris, Chazler will stay with me until her hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding Life

I woke up to the sound of frying bacon and the smallest hint of cinnamon in the air. Opening my eyes to the extravagant ceiling inlaid with gold and burgundy was the best thing to wake up to. I sat up and slipped on my high top house shoes, the rush of blood to my head sent the walls spinning out of control. I rubbed my face and stood up to greet my granddad at the door. I smiled at him; I knew I was home.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself." He handed me a trey stacked with pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs. I liked my lips at the large class of water and quickly snatched it off the trey. The cold liquid froze my ribcage and cooled my burning stomach, "Well I was expecting you to eat the food too." My granddads warm smile made the 'At Home' feel sink deeper.

"How did I get into pajamas?" He smiled.

"I had Rosaline change you after you fell asleep." I stared down at my tiny shorts and cut up band t-shirt. I wasn't embarrassed, nor did I fell degraded.

Rosaline was a good woman, didn't speak a lick of English, but we made accommodations. Seeing as though my mother died shortly after my third birthday and was terminally ill after she had me, she left two men to take care of her new born. Rosaline was one of the women my father and his father ran too when they didn't know what to do. Calla, the woman my father married shortly after my mother passed, was indeed the 'Mother' I threw water on and out of habit I still call her mother.

If I was going to pick one person to change my clothes, it would have been Rosaline.

"I am proud of you," Anslef sat on the edge of my bed, "I really am." I scoffed through my breakfast.

"At what, the fact that I looked pathetic on the floor, flopping like a dying fish? The drooling, don't forget the drooling. Yeah I have to say that was the most impressive thing I've done since I took down that three hundred and twenty pound buck by myself on my eleventh birthday." he chuckled.

"No, actually I was referring to the fact that you didn't do as your father ordered," He looking a bit puzzled, "I usually takes years before an alpha male can ignore a gag order from the pervious alpha and even then it can sometimes be difficult and to add insult to injury, you weren't in a coma for a week after Kasleris nearly killed you," He chuckled hard, "I don't think Kasleris will be to happy about that." I had cleared my plate by the time he had finished his statement.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on the details of last night. I know for sure though that my father would have sat there and let him put me in a coma," I sighed heavily, "there is no way I can believe that he loves me after last night." My granddad sighed.

"Zefrik is lost right now, he doesn't know right from wrong. He is a slave to Kasleris and for some reason he would rather be a golden retriever to a tyrant than care for his own daughter!" I sighed and ran my finger through the syrup and butter that flooded my plate. Anslef looked back at me with soft eyes.

"I wish he would get his head out of his ass and try to understand me and how much I try to make him proud." My granddad ran a hand through my hair then tapped my nose.

"I know little heart, but fortunately, life goes on and you need to get out in it. So go ahead and take a shower and do your make up and blah, blah, blah. Be ready in an hour and don't forget your routes with what's-his-face." I giggled.

"Jaceb, granddad." he looked at me as if to say, _'Does it look like I care Chazler?'_

"Whatever," He started walking towards the door, doing an about face at the frame, he added "by the way your Initiate will be here after school." I blinked in confusion.

"But he took my second period, why is he coming here?" My grandfather had a very worried look about him. I could tell when something wasn't right with my grandfather and in that moment I could smell it.

"Believe me child, you will need more than a forty five minute class, five times a week for what is coming in the future." I wondered what he could possibly be talking about and remembered the inauguration coming up, not to mention my stupid rite.

I was in a trance all through my shower and my getting dressed. I brushed through my thick wavy auburn hair eventually giving up and tying it to the side with a feathered piece of leather. My hair hung down to my bottom and I had put on very little make up. I stood in front of the full length mirror taking in my black sweats with the elastic bottoms rolled up to my knee, paired with my black with white print Kisses in Poison cut off shirt over a red tank top and my red customized Converse and cracked a smile.

* * *

When I walked into the school the noise seemed to be amplified times ten than normal and the florescent lights were blinding. I yanked my hood over my head and pulled my sunglasses out of my backpack. As I waded through the crowd in my Star Wars: Return of the Jedi hoodie, I hardly noticed Jaceb run at me from our home room door way. His arms engulfed me and I felt like he would squeeze my brains out of my nose.

"Jaceb, please calm down! I can't breath!" His arms loosened, but he didn't let go until I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, Chazler I was just really worried about you. Michelle and Carlisle called me last night and told me what their parents had been discussing. We were going to rescue you until we found out your grandfather had beat us to it." I frowned when he stepped away from me. The light flooded my face and even my sunglasses weren't helping.

"Please stop making so much noise." There was a buzzing in my skull almost like a dull circular saw was coming down on my head. Jaceb pulled me to his side and I wrapped my arm around his back and burying my head into his jacket. His arm was hung loosely around my shoulders weighing me down.

"Are you ok Chazler?" just as I started sliding down his side we made it to homeroom. I thought my head was going to fall off as I sat down with a thud in my chair. I gripped at the desk almost fell out of the other side. My fingers felt numb and the buzzing in my skull had turned to voices; jumbled whispers in a foreign language.

"Chaz, are you sure you should be at school so soon?" Michelle was holding me in the sitting position by my shoulders and Jaceb was behind me holding me at my ribcage. I felt physically sick and my face was burning up.

"Something's not right." I felt the saliva flow into my mouth.

"Michelle," Jaceb's tone was low and firm, "take her to the bathroom and try to figure out what is going on. I will meet you in the bathroom, the bell is going to ring in about a minute so go to the sub and tell him what's going on and don't lie." Michelle looked terrified.

"But he's human Jaceb!" Michelle's face was confused.

"No, he's an initiate, he came to help Chazler, now get her out of here!" I stood up with the help of my pack mates and was dragged down the row to the teacher's desk.

"Initiate, I need to get the mistress to a secure place, something is…" Michelle's voice faded in and out as the walls started to shake. Once in the hall Michelle threw me over her shoulder and burst through the door of the bathroom sitting me up against the wall.

Michelle put her hand on my forehead and started murmuring Latin. Soon the walls stayed in one place and the throbbing in my head subsided to a small thud. My body felt drained and I had to almost fly to the first stall in order to get my head in a toilet before the heaving started. I felt Michelle pull my hair back.

"Are you ok now?" Her hands were shaking as she wiped the nastiness away from my mouth.

"To hell with me, are you ok?" She scoffed.

"Yes I'm fine and I know you think you can take anything, but Chazler, Kasleris is not to be taken lightly. You should have stayed home and I'm thinking you should go back." I shook my head and stood up.

"No, I have things I have to do here. I will leave after second period." I looked up to find Michelle shaking her head.

"Ok, but my healing will only last a few hours, you need to get home soon as possible." I nodded my head and we made our way back to class.

* * *

I walked out of the house to find the sky grey and promising some kind of frozen hell to soon fall from it. I pulled my hood over my head and ran toward the tree line. I smelled Jaceb near by and tried to track him down. I lost his scent at the river my clan had named Red Water. I watched the water race over the red clay at the bed and cursed my stupidity. I knew I should have just stayed at school and toughed it out.

_'Why would he be running this route anyways? He doesn't run this route until Thursday, why two days early?'_ I kicked a rock into the water. I dipped my hand into the freezing river and touched my lips to it. I felt a buzzing in the back of my skull. I sat up straight and sniffed the air. I smelt something unfamiliar and tinged with blood, I walked a ways down river and the smell got worse. I ducked behind a bush and shoved my clothes into my backpack.

As my paws dug into the earth I realized how far east I had actually gotten. I was in no mans land, between the warrior tribe and our neighboring assassin tribe, the Aid' Mah Hut. The smell of blood became stronger over the river. I marked the tree where my backpack was and set off to find that the blood was mixed with something that smelled oddly sweet. I knew the assassins smelled different then us, we smelled more like the trees and dirt, while the Mah Hut's smelt like what you miss or want most, whether it was your mothers home made cookies or the smell of your home-wreckers cheap perfume.

I ran cautiously through the trees, the unfamiliar smell worsened after a few miles, the blood was worse also. As I ran I watched for caves and occasionally sniffed my surrounding to catch any threat I thought might lay ahead. I ran for more than fifteen miles before I stopped at the foot of a mountain that the scent stopped at. As I analyzed where I was, I noticed a cave that lay in its face. I sniffed once more and noticed that Jaceb's scent had vanished. I had caught it again after the river for a short time and then here and there, but now it was just gone.

_'I don't like this,' _I Found a small, shady way up to the cave, _'but I did smell blood, what if someone is hurt?'_

_'I thought that too,' _I heard Jaceb's voice and jumped a bit, _'I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would have smelled me way before I got here. Do you feel better?'_

_'Extremely, what do you think is up there?'_

_'I don't know, I just know that if it is dead and an assassin, we will be held responsible.'_

_'But if it's an assassin and he is still alive, but we don't help him, we could also be in trouble.' _I knew I was right, but a part of me just wanted to walk away.

_'Maybe we should get your granddad.' _His statement caught me off guard.

_'What is that suppose to mean?! You don't think I can take care of myself?' _My question sounded harsh once it was out.

_'Nothing, I just figured after what happened at your place last night that you might want to be careful what you do and who better to protect you than your grandfather!'_ His ears were laid back and his tail between his legs.

_'I think you're covering your ass,' _I looked up at the mountain face, _'but we need to get up there and see what's going on, besides,'_ I shot Jaceb daggers, _'he or she will be dead by the time we get there and back.'_

_'How do you know it's not dead already?'_

_'I don't.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making Alliances

The climb up the cliff was easy enough when you found the correct route. Once Jaceb and I were in the cave the smell of blood seemed to seep out of the walls. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching us, but the feeling was immediately replaced by fear.

_'CHAZLER!' _Jaceb was barely hanging on to the edge of the cave. I ran to him and grabbed his paw in my teeth. His weight started pulling me down with him, _'I'm slipping!'_

_'Jaceb calm down! The more you struggle the more you will slip! Dig your back claws into the cliff face and push as hard as you can!' _I heard his nails scraping rock, trying desperately to find a hold. I tried to pull him up but I could feel his skin start to rip. I quickly let go of his paw and grab the extra skin at his throat. Pulling as hard as I could I finally got him onto the ledge. He scampered farther into the cave, _'Jaceb are you ok?' _he put weight on the paw I had between my teeth.

_'Yeah it will be ok in a minute I just have to let it heal.' _After the adrenaline rush passedI was immediately furious.

_'What the hell is wrong with you?! We both almost died!'_ I was snarling at him.

_'I got a strong whiff of poison and it started burning my nose! Lay off it!' _His remark infuriated me more. I swung my paw into to the side of his head pinning him to the ground.

_'Don't you dare talk to me in such a fashion! I will put you down like a rabid bear, do you understand that Beta pup?!" _With a whimper he replied.

_'Yes Mistress, I'm sorry. Don't you smell it?'_ Removing my paw from his head I raised my nose.

I could smell substantial amounts of venom mixed with the smell of blood. The smell was so overpowering, I gagged, _'Ok, I will give you that, but it doesn't change the disrespectful remark and surely doesn't make up for it.'_ I looked at him and felt guilty for using such force. Without thinking I licked the side of his snout in apology. I could almost see his grey fur turn red. He bowed his head and gestured me to move forward.

As we ventured further into the cave, the knots in my stomach grew tighter. I started to turn back, but Jaceb caught my attention, _'Chaz, look I found it, uh, or him really. I think he might be dead.'_ I trotted over to Jaceb's side and first I saw a foot. The father up I looked the more the body started to take shape. His body was mangled and he was bleeding profusely from his stomach. I reached my paw out and gingerly swept his hair away from his face.

_'Oh gods Chaz, he's a Hut, no rephrase, he is THE Hut! That's Zion Kashlik!' _I couldn't take my eyes off this beautiful being that lay, almost dead in front of me. His hair was a raven black , His cheek bones were defined and his body was chiseled out of marble. I looked at Jaceb.

_'Help me get him down the cliff.' _I was surprised when my order was met with resistance.

_'Don't you know what he is? How could you possibly help him after everything his kind did to our clan? Do you not remember the War of the Gods? The reason that river we crossed is named Red Water?!'_ I growled at him, the sound coming deep within my chest.

_'And he's still just a man! If you let him die we could both be in serious shit and that war has been over and done with way before our time! It is not our grudge to hold, so help me now GODDAMNIT!'_ I watched as the grey wolf went beside the young man with his stomach dragging along the ground.

_'I'm sorry, I just...what do you plan on doing with him?' _I nudged his foot with my paw and his face twist in pain.

_'We have to get him on my back and down the cliff side. He must have been strong to get up here with that kind of injury,' _I saw Jaceb's eyes roll_, 'But never the less we need to heal him, or better yet get him back to his clan.'_ I saw Jaceb's head touch the ground and grab Zion by the shirt, in one swift movement we had Zion on my back, but not with out his screams of pain that made bile rise in my throat.

_'He doesn't look good I think that last jolt of pain was all he could take, he's passed out.' _I moved fluidly to the side of the cliff.

_'Damn that means we won't be able to get him into his own form so he can heal. I'm no healer either.'_ The only difference between the warrior clans and the assassin clan is that though we have a constant wolf form the assassins take a form known as shadow. In this form the can heal, but this is also the form they use to take down a target. When they go into their shadow form, there isn't a twig to hear nor a man to see, which in turn makes them the deadliest force of our world we know, short of the elders.

_'Well, let's just get him down and find a safe spot so we can at least try.' _I narrowed my eyes at him.

_'What happened to just leaving him here to die?' _Jaceb shot down the cliff face and I fallowed trying as much as possible to not jostle Zion, further the already leathal amount of blood he was losing.

We tried to get a few miles down river, but that proved to much for Zion. We found a safe spot under the cover of some pine trees that had grown together near there tops, my granddad called them Hallowa' Tah Nian, life that has connected.

My granddad always told me the story of lady Gaea and her only love, Humanity. He would take me to these woods and explain to me why the trees did what they did. He told me that when lady Gaea saw man kind for the first time, she was so confused as to why she needed one more thing to look after, but as the centuries went by she fell in love with us. She taught us to love the trees as if they were infants to be raised and to make sure her beauty flourished in all places. Soon, though, humanity started to question her, when their crops did not grow, they blamed her for infertility, but it was not her fault.

Soon humanity left her behind and started to tear her down. Tree by tree the ripped and tore at her most sacred places. Her love for humanity did not falter, she believes that we will come back to her one day and help her to prosper once more, but as more of us turned away from her, her heart, the trees, twisted in her pain and connected with each other to in turn make themselves stronger. I remembered the story, let it race through my mind to take it off of the bleeding man in front of me.

"Chazler, go get your clothes and come back, I will stay with him. The bleeding has slowed enough for you to go and get the things you need." I nodded and ran. My nails dug deep into the dirt and my heart raced, pumping adrenaline through my body. I came to my knapsack quicker than I expected, I believe in all it took me 30 minutes for the round trip, though something smelt different on the way back. I knew if I wasn't careful that being in no mans land could be more dangerous than being in the clan territory. The rules didn't apply here and I knew it.

Once I was back and changed I could heal him better. For hours I was pushing and sewing and pushing and stitching, the blood caked my forehead where I would wipe the sweat away from my eyes even though it was barely 45 degrees outside. It was well into the night when he started to be responsive. I knew I had smelt venom in the cave, but his body had rejected it. Seeping out of the puncture wounds the animal had made to inject it. That sight only clarified what I already knew. I was stoking the fire when he sputtered to coherence. I grabbed his waiving hand and looked into his eyes.

"Zion Kashlik, do not fear me, I'm here to help you. I need you to tell me what happened in that cave? What was it that you encountered?" I held his head to look at me, "Zion please do not fight me. I am not here to hurt only to help!" Zion's hand came to the side of my face, stiffly, but not to inflict pain. I felt a warmth flow through my face and into my torso then to my limbs. There was nothing that I had ever felt that felt quite like this. it wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasing either.

In a flash I was seeing things, people, blurred faces, figures moving in darkness. I could hardly feel his hand on my face when a stronger hand pulled me away. I laid on my back gasping for air, my heart was beating out of my chest. I regained my strength in time to see Jaceb's hand pulling Zion up by his throat.

"Jaceb," I coughed, "Stop, I'm ok." I gasped and waited for Jaceb to release the poor boy.

"He could have killed you Chazler that is not to be taken lightly!" Jaceb's hand was empty and a figure appeared behind him, driving a heel into his kidney. Jaceb stumbled and I was on my feet immediately. Zion had drawn a knife and was ready to fight.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Have you come to kill me?" Zion was breathing hard, not fully healed from his wounds. Jaceb started running at him, but I stepped in his path and muttered an incantation throwing up a physical shield. Jaceb was knocked back.

"Everybody just calm down!" My voice was firm and low. I caught Zion trying to run and held up my hand in time to see a tree limb strike him in the stomach, "WHAT did I just say?!" with the two boys on their backs, I walked over to Zion.

"He is a Hut, I told you we should have left him to die!" I grabbed Zion's blade and it seared my hand, with the blade tinged with blood, I shoved it in Zion's face.

"You have magic?"

"You see this? It's burning my hand, but still I hold on. I show you this to gain your trust and to prove to you that I am stronger than you may think. Can I _please_ have your undivided attention?" Zion narrowed his eyes, but nodded, "Good, now get up and sit by the fire." I threw the blade into the ground and offered him a hand. He hesitated for a moment, but the grabbed my offer.

"Even after he tried to kill you…" I cut my eyes at Jaceb.

"As for you Jaceb, you STOP when I say so! Do not test me any further!" Jaceb sat down with a huff.

"Guess we know who has _you_ by the balls." Zion was cleaning his knife on his jeans. Jaceb's amber eyes cut to the young Hut; his canines growing along with his growl. I raised a hand and Jaceb ceased, Zion merely chuckled.

"I am Chazler Fra' Mulan, mistress of the warrior clan and this is my second Jaceb Kah' Lun. We found you in a cave, up that mountain face with venom pouring from your stomach. All I want to know is what happened." Zion sheathed his knife and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was scouting and ran into an over grown snake." The boy's sarcasm was wearing on me.

"Scouting? In no-man's-land? I don't think so and a snake that left half an inch diameter holes in your side, I think not." I waited.

"How am I suppose to trust you? You are obviously a freak, there hasn't been a clan with even one person who had magic in a thousand years."

"I didn't let you die." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my legs. The Hut laid on his side and lifted a knee while resting his head on his hand.

"I was in the cave looking for a bear to take home, our food is now being rationed to feed you people and _my_ clan is now suffering." I shook my head in confusion.

"What do you mean rationed, by who?"

"A fortune telling monkey, who do you think?" I gritted my teeth.

"Your elders?" I pierced my lips

"No, by your beloved Kasleris." I thought for a moment. Nothing he was saying made any sense.

"That's impossible! Kasleris is our elder, he doesn't control your land that's a lie!" I cut my eyes at Jaceb.

"Jaceb is right, you have your own counsel, why would he assume control?" Zion sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know? Your father is the alpha, Kasleris assured us you would know!" I closed my eyes.

"Know what, Zion?"

"Our elder was killed three days ago." I looked to Jaceb who sat awe struck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Right of Conscription

"You mean to tell me that, your elder was killed three days ago? That's devastating, but still, how does that explain Kasleris getting your land?" Zion didn't look to good his face looked blotchy and his eyes tired.

"He called it a right of conscription, he said there was a meeting between councils and they decided that since the warrior clan was doing so well that Kasleris should take on our clan also." He was leaning against the largest of the three trees we were under.

"There was no meeting though. My grandfather would have been there and my father would have been notified. We didn't even know your elder had passed." I looked at Jaceb who shook his head.

"There is definitely something wrong with this picture. We can't go to Kasleris about this, do you think we should even tell the pack? What about your grandfather?" I threw my hands up.

"Wait, wait, wait, how do we even know there is anything going on? Maybe Kasleris just hasn't told us yet." I don't know why something like that would come out of my mouth. Of course there was something wrong with this picture.

"Wow, Kasleris didn't mention that you _dogs_ are complete imbeciles, I mean, are you serious?" Zion was almost white.

"Ignoring the total disrespect coming out the dead man over there, I have to agree. How could you think there isn't anything going on?" Jaceb was looking at me with disbelief.

"I don't know, I guess I don't, but I have to have _some_ normality in my life right now! For the love of the gods, I'm being _forced_ into Priesthood!" almost immediately I regretted saying that in front of Zion. I needed the façade, if nothing else, that I was strong and intelligent not a whining princess pup.

"Oh that's tough, I mean, really tough, now stop whining and help me get home. I'm tired of being here." I laughed loudly, it sounded almost sadistic.

"You aren't going anywhere until morning." He scoffed.

"I am going home with or without you." He miraculously got to his feet and after three steps he was almost on his face, thanks to me though he wasn't.

But did he say thanks?

Ha. Funny.

"Sit down and let me see." He slid down the tree and I lifted his shirt to see the puncture wounds had become infected. I cursed under my breath and sighed in irritation.

"What is it Cha-," I lifted a finger to my lips, "Michelle?"

"Yes, do you have your phone?" He shook his head.

"I can go get her though an hour that's all." I nodded and he was behind a tree, I saw his tail as he faded into the thick foliage of the forest.

* * *

"So, you have magic?" I looked up from the flames of the fire and cut my eyes at him.

"Yes." he got quiet and I thought maybe he had fallen asleep. No such luck.

"Is it fun? Like do you just set peoples asses on fire if the piss you off?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"No."

"No to which part the asses or the fun?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You know, for someone who is almost _dead_, you sure can use your last breaths for extremely unintelligent questions." He laughed loudly.

"I'm just trying to pass the time. I would rather die with a smile on my face than be thinking about what could have been," he grimaced at his stomach, "and from the looks of it if your bitch doesn't get back soon I won't make it."

"Gods do you not have a filter or do you actually think about what you want to say and no matter how offensive it may be? Is it possible for you to be a good hearted being?" He smiled, but not out of happiness.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" His question had me scrambling for an answer, "My people almost decimated your kind, so why?" All I could think of was the irony. I couldn't let him know that it was because I couldn't let a person die no matter where they were from. I couldn't let him know that I was weak in any way.

"Self preservation."

"What?"

"If your family would have went looking for you they would have found out that Jaceb and I were there and didn't help and then there would have been another war," I looked him square in the eyes, "Self preservation." the look in his eyes was not anger or fear, but respect and…empathy? I couldn't make it out.

"Chazler what's-," Michelle dropped her bag and immediately crouched, her canines at

full solute, growling viciously.

"Michelle calm down! We found him in a cave and we need to heal him before we take him home or they will think we tried to kill him or worse succeeded!" Jaceb was by my side buckling his pants.

"Michelle, do you want another war on our hands?" I held my breath as I watched her slowly stand up straight, her canines shrunk.

"Don't tell me that _thing_ over there is what I was called out for?!" I pursed my lips.

"I'm sorry Michelle, but we had to get someone out here with more skill than me." She narrowed her eyes at me then rolled them.

"FINE! I swear though if he even _breaths_ before I say so I will kill him." I looked at Zion and he nodded. Michelle grabbed her bag and walked over to him with me in step behind. I watched her prod and Zion squirm. She walked back over to me with a worn look on her face.

"So, what's going on, can we heal him and get him back tomorrow?" I watched Michelle nervously twirl her hair.

"Look, I'm good at what I do, but this is Necro Fasciitis, I can't do this by myself. This is a flesh eating bacteria, I would need my brother to help me with this." I shook my head.

"We can't bring Carlisle into this, there is already to many people in this shit pile than there needs to be." Jaceb's head sprang up grinning ear to ear.

"We don't need Carlisle, Chazler! You have magic and Michelle is a healer, now if I'm not mistaken, Chaz, if you were in contact with Michelle while she was doing the healing, you to would soak up the bad energies and the disease right?"

"How does that make anything better?!" My frustrated voice had Zion curious.

"You can throw you soul outwards, so you can expel the disease easier than I!" Michelle and Jaceb had a good point.

"But what if I can't and something goes wrong?" Jaceb shook his head.

"You use your magic so easily, I don't think you will have a problem with this." I smiled at Jaceb.

"I do." the four of us jumped at the booming voice coming from the trees behind us.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?" All at once I knew what I had smelt before reaching the cave.

"I could ask you the same Chazler. What happened?" I wanted to crawl under a rock and die when my grandfather talked to me in such a way.

"We were running our routes when we smelt blood. We didn't realize how far into no mans land we were until we reach the mountain. I'm sorry grandfather." He stood arms crossed looking down at me.

"Were did you find him?" I was shaking.

"He was almost dead when we found him in the mountain face. He was in a cave." Somehow I gained the courage to look my grandfather in the eyes, "We didn't know who it was until we found him I swear and we couldn't just leave or surely his clan would have rebelled. They would have attacked our clan." My grandfather looked at Zion with sympathy.

"There was no route in no-man's-land today, why were you there?" I had gained more courage with my pack mates behind me.

"Jaceb and I had smelt blood, him all the way from the school and I once I had made it into the forest a little ways." My Grandfather shook his head, "Grandfather, he doesn't have much time and this is our only chance to try and save him, please let me prevent this war!" My Grandfather looked at Zion once more and gave me the head shake to proceed.

"This could be interesting in any case." I heard him mumble under his breath and smiled. Michelle looked at me and I stiffly nodded my head.

"Ok Zion, what we are about to do is going to hurt like hell, but," She pulled a sterile needle from her bag and a small vile, "Hopefully you will pass out from the pain." Zion smiled and nodded, his lips a funny shade of blue.

Michelle pressed a hand to his stomach and I laid my hand on her shoulder. Soon Zion's muscles started to convulse and his face turned an ungodly red. Soon he was thrashing; the disease was like black ink flooding my body and mind. It came in waves and soon I felt the tears well in my eyes. My knees faltered and I caught Jaceb out of the corner of my eyes and held up my hand.

"Keep him from thrashing Jaceb, we're only half way done and he is still conscious!" Michelle was concentrating hard, I could see the beads of sweat lining her neck. Finally she let go of Zion and gave me the cue. I gather all I could in a single breath and push the blackness out of my body. I felt as if I was trying to force a block of cheese out of my body via my sweat glands. I crumpled to the ground and the last thing I saw was Zion leaning over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reborn

The frost on my face was the cruelest wake up call I had ever received. The chill seeped down to my bones and the shivering was making my teeth rattle. I looked around to see Zion walking up from the foliage with dry fire wood. I was baffled to see him still here. He blew on the fire and it sprang up hungrily gnawing at the wood. He looked around and saw that I was coming to, his bright smile almost made up for the extremely drained feeling that was pulling at my lungs.

"Wake up mutt." He whispered into my ear and even though his term was a bit derogatory, I heard a smile in his voice. He sat me up against the nearest tree and I groaned a bit rubbing my eyes. It felt as though I had a large piece of led in my stomach. I looked around to see Jaceb and Michelle sleeping back to back, but my grandfather was nowhere to be found.

"If I had more strength I would've set your ass on fire. Where's my grandfather anyways?" Zion laid a piece of stone on the fire with a laugh.

"You mean the giant ape that looks a thousand feet tall when he's mad?" I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, that guy, he ran home to get you and your pack mates some clothes suitable for our meeting." I closed my eyes and laid my head back onto the tree.

"What meeting? I thought we were just going to take you back and be done with it." He sighed.

"I wish it was that easy, but not quite." My eyes shot open.

"The code." I groaned loudly.

"The code."

"Oh, gods the CODE!" I felt the tears burning my eyes. I couldn't let him see me break down. This was to much. I quickly blinked the tears away and looked at him.

"I think your grandfather is close by you might want to wake up your pack mates." I nodded and slowly got to my feet. I walked over to Jaceb and ruffled his hair lightly and when I did the snore that escaped his mouth had mountain moving potential. I rolled my eyes _'What a jewel.'_ I finally got him awake with a stiff slap to the side of the head and when he woke up fighting so did Michelle. Moments after waking them up my grandfather stepped through the opening that I hadn't noticed before. I looked up and saw that the limbs of the trees had been woven together to form a roof with a hole at the top to let the smoke from the fire escape, leaving only a little door way to get in and out of.

My grandfather had built us a hut.

"Michelle, I stopped at your house first and your brother is very worried about you I think you might want to run home and talk to him before we leave," He handed her some clothes and turned to Jaceb, "and you Jaceb, I have talked to you mother and father and they gave me this to give you," Jaceb grabbed his clothes and disappeared out of the hut, "Chazler, I wanted to talk to you a minute," Zion was gone when I looked over at him, "I want to know why you didn't feel the need to kill Zion." I was taken aback by his question and slowly answered.

"Because I knew that if I had we would have been attacked by his family?" I looked cautiously at my grandfather.

"Chazler, I am not your father, I am not your elder, right now I am your friend and I am trying to help you, now please tell me the real reason and not what you think I want to hear." I ran a hand through my hair and crossed my arms.

"Grandpa, I couldn't let him die because all I saw when I was in that cave was a dieing young man that needed saving. I didn't see evil, I didn't see an enemy, and I didn't see anything the elders tell you, you will see when you look into the eyes of a Hut." I watched my grandfather stew for a moment.

"Did you feel any sort of attraction towards him?" I looked down sheepishly.

"A bit of intrigue, but that's all." I kicked myself for not telling the whole truth.

"That's a sort of attraction." I shook my head.

"What does this have to do with anything?" My grandfather smiled.

"Nothing, just go ahead and get dressed." I held my arms out for my clothes and watched my grandfather walk away. There was something about my grandfather that didn't seem right.

Ever since I could remember my grandfather was always my best friend. He never told me I couldn't do something and was always on my side no matter what the implications of my decisions. I always thought he would be the fun loving grandpa that I had known him to be in my childhood, but everything changed when my father started working with Kasleris.

My grandfather stopped coming around when my parents started using me as a trophy. I didn't see a lot of him until I killed my first large buck at eleven. I was angry that day, I was mad at my father for inviting the Kah' Grinn to my party. I was irate when I saw Kasleris sachet through my door. I remember telling him that he was unwanted there and that I didn't want him at my party. My parents laughed nervously as I stormed out the back door.

After I killed the buck, I stood over it with steam rolling off of my head, my grandfather walked out of the foliage, him in wolf form while I had killed the beast as I was human. The blood had stained my hands and it dripped from the corners of my mouth. He looked at me differently since that day and he started coming around more often after that.

I was sitting by the fire when Jaceb strolled over beside me. He sat down and nudged me, but when I looked over at him he acted as if he hadn't done anything.

"What?" Jaceb smiled and I couldn't help but mirror him.

"You're such a nerd." He gasped at me.

"Says the woman passing with one hundreds in ALL her classes." I sighed hard.

"We have to deal with the code." The abruptness of my statement had Jaceb searching for some sort of answer.

"Why?! Aren't we just going to drop him off and be done with it?!" I shook my head.

"We saved his life and you know assassins, they _rely_ on their code as a way of life. They won't just let this go." Jaceb groaned and stood hand outstretched to help me up.

"Then I guess we should get this over with." I grabbed his forearm and walked over to my grandfather who stood quietly in the sunshine.

"Grandfather, we're ready." He nodded, but stayed facing the sunlight.

"Gather everybody and tell them to get ready for a run on foot." I walked away and notified everyone that we were leaving soon.

* * *

Our steps were light as we approached the two sentries guarding the gate that connected two crumbling concrete walls. They were armed with bows and poison tipped titanium arrow heads. Their light leather armor had more flaws than a piece of Swiss cheese. _'Wow,' _I thought, _'they must really be hurting for money.'_ We were just behind the tree line when Zion touched my shoulder.

"Let me walk out first," His lips were almost touching my ear, "after a few seconds you and your pack walk slowly out of the trees in a horizontal line so the guards can see each of you individually." I nodded and quickly signed to halt as Zion walked out of the tree line. The guards lowered their bows and ran to the prince. I counted to five and signaled to walk slowly out of the trees.

"Lord get behind us!" One of the guards tried to pull Zion behind the gates and Zion nimbly dodged him.

"No, stand down, these beings saved my life, we need to get to my parents to discuss the debt." The two guards looked confused, but obeyed their soon to be alpha and stood down. My pack and I stopped about a hundred feet from the gate waiting for Zion's go. After a moment Zion looked back at us and nodded.

As I walked through the gate I felt like and alien. Jaceb closed onto my right flank and Michelle on my left. My grandfather looked oddly at ease he was even smiling. The people looked at us with terrified expressions and swiftly lead their children inside and if they weren't near home they would shakily step in front of them. I felt terrible, but confused. If anyone had the right to fear anybody it was us that should fear them, yet our mere presence in their home had them running for cover.

Their crumbling city looked like east LA with all the condemned building and fallen in roofs. The dirty children reminded me of the illustrations in our world history books as we went over the Bubonic Plague of the thirteenth century, only with modern tattered clothes.

We had always been taught that living amongst people was the best way to stay hidden, but the Hut's lived by themselves away from people. I didn't sense any human in the many throngs of assassins we waded through. It made me think about their extreme poverty and that maybe if they _did_ live among people they wouldn't have to live in filth. The humans kept us wealthy and I was sure they could do the same for the Hut's.

Once again I found myself seeing differently that the counsel.

My parents.

My clan.

But why should I feel the way my clan felt?

For a war I never fought?

It seemed preposterous to think that all the assassins wanted to do was find my kind and kill them. To me it looked like they had more to worry about than my kind, an enemy they hardly saw. I couldn't think of a reason as to why I should feel anything, but pity for them. When I looked away from the people I saw a large chalet sitting at the center of the town, I guessed where Zion's mother and father resided.

I walked up the large weathered marble stairs to the thick cynical Birch door, adorned with a Gargoyle head, brass knocker.

"Chazler, you and Zion are going to come with me to talk to Zion's parents. Jaceb, you and Michelle need to stay out here, this doesn't concern you." My grandfather put a hand behind my shoulder and started to lead me toward the door when Jaceb stepped in front of the both of us.

"Elder," He stood shoulders straight and head held high, "I need to be beside Chazler at all times, I am her second and best friend, I think it's only prudent." My grandfather smiled and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree with that philosophy under certain circumstances and this is not one of them. I will be Chazler's second today. I think Michelle needs you more than Chazler right now." Jaceb looked at me pleadingly, but I held no refuge for him. I shook my head with a stern look on it and he stepped aside.

Once the three of us were inside the door was shut behind us and two tall slender figures walked into the foyer. The chandelier was dim and there were light spots on the walls were paintings or pictures once perched. It was a dark room a Wayne's Coating laid on the walls, black wood on the bottom with burgundy wall paper spotted with little gold Fleur De Lieu's. On the dome ceiling there was what at a glance seemed to be a dark version of Michael Angelo's Sistine Chapel, but at a more attentive look it was a mural of Satan being thrown from heaven with his wings detached and fallowing him down and as I stepped further into the room I saw bodies and corpses being burned in piles.

I quickly looked away before I could see anymore and we were almost toe to toe with Zion's parents.

"Anslef, what a pleasure to see you." The woman smiled and to my complete dismay, she embraced him, kissing each side of his face. My grandfather then stepped aside and shook Zion's father's hand and he too embraced my grandfather. I looked to Zion who was just as baffled as I. His mother then ran to him and hugged him stiffly kissing his head.

"Zion Kashilik, don't you ever do this to us again! Do you hear me?!" Zion nodded and looked to me with red cheeks and I had to try hard to keep a straight face.

"Is that her, Anslef?" My grandfather nodded, "Well then introduce us."

"Please excuse my rudeness, Ramion, Shanem, this is my granddaughter Chazler Fra 'Mulan." I bowed my head in respect.

"Oh no dear, don't act like an enemy, you're welcome here." I was so confused.

"Grandfather I don't understand." He shook his head and looked back to the couple.

"My dear granddaughter found Zion severely injured in a cave in no-man's-land. Her and her pack mates succeeded in healing him. I'm here to discuss the code." Ramion and Shanem looked a bit worried.

"Yes the code. Why don't we head the living room and discuss this over some coffee?" Shanem smiled, but it didn't hide her uncomfortable body language.

"Yes, only if you promise to spike it with something very strong." My grandfather boomed.

"Of course Anslef." Ramion chuckled.

_'I don't understand any of this!'_ I was so confused.

My grandfather nodded as I sat down beside him on the black leather couch that sat in a bright room, almost the total opposite of the foyer.

"Now to business, you know our code as the warrior clan and I know yours, but just for the sake of the children let's explain a bit." Ramion sipped his coffee.

"I know our code sir there really is no need." I smiled at him and took a drink of coffee.

"Ah, well would you like to make the opening statement then." Shanem's smile was encouraging.

"Oh, um well," I looked to my grandfather who smiled proudly, "I guess so yes, um, well under which conditions we found your son our code states that if one is to find a pack mate, marital mate or family member we owe them a debt of either money, goods or time and which to their choosing, but I am unfamiliar with your code and am unable to proceed without further information." I took another sip of coffee and watched the approving glances. My grandfather chuckled and winked at me making me smile from ear to ear.

"Anslef, you have trained her well." My grandfather shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"When she was seven I caught her in my library reading the book of code, she learned herself." Shanem smiled at me.

"Very good dear, you will make a good leader," I smiled back at her, "and our code states the same, but there is one problem." She looked down sadly and Ramion laid his hand on hers and kissed her head.

"As you saw coming to our home, we have no money and no goods that we can spare. All we have is time and to save our only heir, we would owe you a lot of time," Ramion looked to my grandfather pleadingly, "Anslef, do you know what Kasleris has done to us? He has taken over our land in the stead of our elder and rationed our foods! We have no way to make money and Kasleris is taking away our contracts. I don't know why he is doing this, but we have to do something or we will starve," He pointed to me, "She could be our savior, we could do what we always spoke of." I watched my grandfather and Zion kept his eyes on his parents.

"Kasleris wants to make her a Priestess, which would keep her from partaking in what you speak of." I watched the tears well in Shanem's eyes.

"I'm sorry," I stood abruptly, "but seeing as though I am being talked about as if I were not here I would really like to know what the hell is going on! I'm already extremely confused!" I looked to my grandfather, who looked to the assassin monarchs.

"She does have a right to know, but before we make a decision we need to talk." the two elders nodded and took their leave. When they left I stood up and began to pace, with Zion gone I could finally show some sort of anxiety.

"What's going on?" My grandfather patted the seat beside him, "no, I'm to nervous to sit, just talk." He sighed heavily.

"There is something very serious going on, but we don't know the in's and out's of it yet. All we know is that Kasleris is planning something, something very big and possibly destructive to our way of life.

"All of this started when your father started to work with Kasleris. At this time our life was in chaos, we had no elder and our counsel was dieing one by one. When Kasleris came along, your father and I agreed that he couldn't be trusted, but soon Kasleris made your father and clan wealthy and in plenty supply of food and that blinded your father.

"After Kasleris became elder and your father had you as his biggest trophy, things started to fall apart with the other clans. I knew in order to find out what was going on I had to secretly befriend the other clans and this was one of them. I knew there was no reason to hate these people the moment they accepted me into their home so willingly.

"But now there is a problem bigger that just you and me. The problem is that we don't have any idea what Kasleris is up to therefore, we need to find away to become stronger than him." By the time he was done I was sitting on the couch mouth gaping.

"What are you talking about?! Are you telling me that we need to find a way to become more powerful than the most powerful of us?! How is that even possible?!" My grandfather looked at me sadly.

"If we somehow united our clan and this one we could bring our wealth, know how and knowledge of the inner working's of the counsel to train others in how to beat them." Once again I was utterly confused.

"What, for the love of all that is holy, tell me what the hell you want from me?!" my grandfather squared his shoulders.

"In order for us to unite the two clans, you will have to marry Zion." I stood shell shocked in the middle of the Kashlik manor and without thinking I ran from the house as fast as possible pulling off clothes as I got passed the tree line leading away from the crumbling city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secrets don't Make Friends

When I made it to my grandfather's home I looked around before I phased to make sure nobody could see me. When I got into the house I ran up to my room and closed and locked the door. I stood there, nude as ever, trying to gather my mind, but it was in vain, there was no part of me that was sane at the moment. I sat down on the floor and brought my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth.

_'Ok Chazler, calm down and think.'_ I took a few deep breaths and cleared my mind, _'Ok, you don't know who Zion really is and if Kasleris finds out what your grandfather is trying to pull he will surely come after you and your pack mates.'_ I took another few more deep breaths then continued,_ 'Plus the fact that you know the counsel has pretty much already matched you with Jaceb, I mean, why else would they have put you together from day one!'_ I stopped just long enough to stand and walk over to my dresser, _'On the other hand, your grandfather is right, there is something very wrong happening with the clans. Think about it, you don't hear from the neighboring Chate 'Ma Thungs, The other Warrior clan, and you don't hear from the other seven of clans that used to trade readily with your clan, Fra 'Muh Hatus. Why is that?'_ I looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Chazler!" The yell coming from down stairs sent me flying through the air, "Chazler are here?!" When I recognized my grandfather's voice my heart stopped beating so fast and I unlocked my door knowing any second he would be flying through it. I was barely on my bed when the door swung open.

"What do you want?" I sat facing the window.

"Chaz, I'm sorry, but I thought you had the right to know before I just sent you into something like that." His voice was low and caring, "Besides we never agreed to anything, you don't have to do this." He was sitting beside me stroking my hair. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know what to do granddad, I'm so confused and hurt and…and…" I couldn't find the words to go on.

"I know child, I know," He kissed the top of my head and positioned me to look at him, "When your grandmother died I felt like the world had come to an end and I didn't know how to proceed. I felt just like you confused and hurt, but I got through it and I know you can too. How about we spread this out over some paper and see how it looks then?" I looked at him exhausted, but willing, "Ok I will get some paper and a pencil and we will figure this out. Don't worry sweetheart, I will help you as much as possible."

* * *

"Ok now that we have them written down, how do you think we should attack this?" My grandfather and I stood in the middle of my room. We had pushed my bed up against the wall giving us a few extra feet of floor. There were three pieces of paper at one end of the room labeled _'Choice of marriage'_, _'Finding out Kasleris's plan'_ and _'Over throwing Kasleris'_. Underneath each paper I had three 'Choices' and then the pro's and con's for each choice. I thought for a moment.

If I married Zion, which was a 'Choice', the three main pro's I had hashed out was that I could gain the valuable trust of his clan, have strength in numbers and have access to assassin poisons and hand to hand combat knowledge. On the other hand, I would lose the faith of my clan, Jaceb might turn on me as honorable as he might be and Kasleris would have just reason to murder me without a second thought.

Then there was my second option and his name was Jaceb. I could keep the trust of my own clan, have a better chance of keeping Kasleris in the dark and have a strong not starving fallowing, but the main con was that I could possibly start a war with the assassin clan, lose Zion's trust and of course his clan.

And then there was three.

I could marry them both.

As outlandish as I thought it was, it had the best pros and the least disastrous cons. I would have the best of both worlds, but I would have a harder time keeping Kasleris in the dark and I would have to figure out how I would feed the Huts, but there was always Jaceb in the back of my mind.

Assassins have always been known for their loose morals and _generous_ touchy, feely ways, but Jaceb was the epitome of moral standing. I was almost sure that he would never share a mate, especially if it were me.

"Ok Chazler, let's just take this one problem at a time. Let's start with the… marriage ordeal. In my opinion, if you want to take down Kasleris, the, well, _tactical_ way to go about this would be to convince Jaceb and Zion to marry you jointly." I sighed heavily.

"I seriously doubt Jaceb will go for that. He highest moral standing of anybody in the clan." I looked at my grandfather.

"I still think you should try at least." I nodded knowing that was my only option.

* * *

I sat behind the wheel of my barrowed Porsche and calmed my breathing. My sweaty hands made the leather steering wheel slick. I didn't know how I was going to break this to Jaceb and if he would even go for something like what I was _not_ prepared to propose.

It made me think of my life without Jaceb beside me. It made me think about what I would do if I didn't see his beaming face every day or the warmth of his thick course sable coat. I couldn't remember a time when I didn't have him beside me; a protector in title, but a wonderful friend in life. It made me realize how exceptional he really was and how much it would hurt to lose him.

"Ok Chazler, you can do this." I opened my door to Jaceb leaning on the back of the Porsche, only two feet away from where I was climbing out of. I had to marvel at his stature in the dim light of the outdoors. I knew he was desirable, but until then I hadn't realized how my heart jumped a bit when I saw him or how he could make my day with a single hello, which only made me cringe at the choice I had made that morning.

"Do what?" his smile was adorable and his hair was smooth and shiny as ever. I almost just blurted that my grandfather and I think that the best thing to in order to take over Kasleris and his evil ways, which you have no idea about, is to have him _and_ Zion marry me jointly.

But, thank the gods, I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, nothing, just get through the day." Jaceb just smiled and threw an arm around me.

"Come on now Chaz, I'm not stupid. I know that you and your grandfather must have had it out yesterday. You ran out of that house like the whole of Mordor was after you, because 'One does not simple walk into Mordor!'" I giggled at his quote from the movie Lord of The Rings. I looked up at him as we walked toward the school and he smiled down at me. It sparked something inside of me that almost brought a tear to my eye.

He was an amazing friend.

I couldn't do this to him.

"Oh, yeah we just had a little argument that I reacted badly to." It wasn't a complete lie. We were inside and at my locker by the time I was done. When I went to open the locker, Jaceb slammed it shut. I was shocked by his sudden mood swing, "What the hell Jaceb?!"

"I know something else went on and I'm tired of you treating me like I am incompetent! You are keeping secrets!" I was still in a state of shock.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! And you know what Jaceb it might not be any of your damn business!" he stuck his finger in my face.

"See that? That is exactly what you do when you're hiding something! When you are keeping something to yourself that I or the pack should know about, you get defensive, you do your hair before you come to school, you where the same color socks and you go to your locker when you have no reason to because our first period supplies the books and you don't keep things in your locker because you're paranoid! Now just spit it out!" I looked around to see every human in the hall had stopped to stare at us.

"Jaceb stop your making a scene!" My voice was a growl and I nervously looked around. Jaceb never took his eyes off me, but slowly took his hand away from the locker where its shape had been molded from the uncalled for force.

"I don't give a good goddamn you-."

"Jaceb, Chazler, what is going on here?!" the principle of the school was pushing people out of the way in order to get to us, "Clear out people get to class," He turned on his megaphone, "Now!" With ear piercing feedback, the students scurried off to class without further initiation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barns; we were having a heated discussion. It won't happen again." I cut my eyes at Jaceb who readied himself to start yelling again.

"No, enough Jaceb, and Chazler I hope you're right because if it does you will be answering to me," I rolled my eyes as if to say, _'I'm shaking.'_ "Now, you have company in my office, your uncle Kasleris is here and he wants to speak to you," he looked to Jaceb, "both of you." we fallowed the principle to his office and as we stepped in Kasleris was sitting, legs crossed in one of the chairs.

"Here you are Kasleris." Our nosey principle sat down in his chair and waited for us to begin. The three of us stared at him and waited. It took Kasleris clearing his throat before he jumped up and walked out of the office. Kasleris got up and took a seat in the leather chair behind Mr. Barns' desk.

"Sit, youngsters, sit." His smile was creepier than usual, but Jaceb and I took a seat. We waited anxiously for Kasleris to speak. I was a bag full of nerves and Jaceb's pulsing muscles weren't helping. Kasleris just smiled and looked back and forth between us, "First off I would like to say, I'm happy to see you both are back in school. My second order of business, is that I would like to know, what exactly you were doing for the past two days and why you were, what do you young ones call it now, M.I.A?" My heart was beating out of my chest.

"We were running our routes and we came across a scent of blood, so we fallowed it and it lead to a dieing Assassin. We healed him and got him back to his clan." I was, once again shocked by Jaceb taking charge the way he was, _'What the hell is wrong with you?!'_ I looked at Jaceb for a moment then it clicked.

He was protecting the pack.

By telling the truth he was letting Kasleris think that we trusted him, which was _very_ far from the truth, but working. Kasleris was smart, but flattered himself into ignorance, therefore the truth, would set us free.

"Interesting, why would you take him back?" Kasleris looked at me and my nerves were replaced with wit.

"Well, why not? We had nothing to hide and assassins were named so because they can track anybody down and if we would have let him die they would have surely found us and in doing so would have just reason for another war seeing as though the assassin was the prince of the clan." Kasleris looked at me with a smile.

"You found Zion Kashlik, where?" I took charge again.

"In a cave, we didn't figure out why he was there. We weren't looking to make friends, just to stay alive." Jaceb smiled acting totally innocent.

"Did you talk to his parents? Surely you discussed the code, it's what they live by." I kept a smile, but again was a bag of nerves.

"Only briefly, they gave us a deer and we accepted it as payment. You missed the feast, it was, in fact, fit for a king. What would you say the buck weighed Chazler, a hundred, a hundred and ten?" I played along.

"About as much I would say." Kasleris looked from one to the other and sat back crossing his legs once again.

"But you discussed nothing else?" I laughed.

"Once again Kasleris, we weren't looking to make friends, just stay alive. Besides we had nothing more to discuss, their debt was paid and we didn't want to ware out our welcome." Kasleris laughed.

"Good, good, did you enter their gates?" Jaceb and I looked at each other and then back to Kasleris shaking out heads, "Even better. You did good, the both of you. You prevented a war, I would say that deserves a feast, a party, a surrey. It would be the perfect time to announce you two as mates." I was shocked for the fourth time. Any façade of nonchalance was gone and I was shaking. I hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"Thank you Kasleris." Jaceb held out his hand and just for aesthetics, I laid my own in his palm. Kasleris got up to walk away, just before he got to the door he turned to us.

"By the way Jaceb, I really wasn't sure about this until I heard about what you did in the hall. Until today I was afraid you were to weak to do what had to be done, but now I'm sure you will make a good leader." Once again he went to walk out, but turned, "Oh and by the way, all of today and tomorrow you will be working with the lovely Noah in magic. Ta-ta." and finally he was gone.

"He's hiding something." I yanked my hand out of Jaceb's and turned to him.

"You wanted to know what I was hiding, now you know." Jaceb scoffed.

"That's not all, I know there is something else." I nodded.

"There is."

"Care to share?" I shook my head.

"Not yet."

* * *

"Goddamn it why won't you stay still?!" I was on my knees, sweat pouring down my face, looking at the risen walls of earth and burnt spots on the ground.

"Enemies won't simply stand there and let you attack them." I cut my eyes at Noah. He chuckled and helped me up, "Don't worry, once more and you can go home." I nodded and waited for Noah's go.

On his Mark I started with a body shield pushing it away from me as hard as possible. After the shield left my body I sprinted to a tree kicking off of it and landing behind Noah. I stood at close range and slapped my hands on the ground letting magic fill my body. Noah, on the other hand didn't have to try as hard to _dodge_ everything I was throwing at him, fire, ice, earth and spirit.

All evaded.

I started pulling limbs down to engulf him, distract him with water and beat him with rock, but he just seemed to disappear and soon he didn't reappear. I walked slowly to the middle of the plain we were practicing in. I watched the shadows, listened to the trees and for a split second I heard it.

A low whistle, coming from behind me tipped me off just in time to turn and throw another shield knocking him off balance. I took the opportunity to bring a tree limb down and hang him from his feet fifty foot in the air. I smiled up at him knocking the dirt off my hands.

"Well done Chazler! That was very good now please let me go." He smiled and I had him drop from the tree. He landed nimbly on his feet of course. He dusted the dirt off of his shoulders and rolled his sleeves up a little more, "What did you think Jaceb?" I looked over to him smiling, he walked over from the tree he had been leaning on and smiled at me.

"I thought it was great. I really did, but on fortunately Chaz, it's time to relieve Carlisle and Toby. Michelle will be with us today, but we have to get to her first," Jaceb looked up at Noah and held out a hand, "Thanks for helping Chazler." Noah shook his hand and looked at me.

"Of course, thank you Noah." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well before you go I would like to say congratulations on being paired. I think the two of you will make a good couple and perfect leaders. I heard Kasleris is throwing a party? I was invited and will be sure to make it, but I was going to ask Chazler if she would like to join me at dinner so we can talk about something." He raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

_'God what is with all these people wanting to TALK to me about something?!"_ I just nodded and broke away from Jaceb who had discreetly moved his arm around me.

"Just tell me when and where when we practice tomorrow and I will be sure to get there." I looked at him again waiting for his response. His face looked blank for a moment like he was somewhere else completely, "Noah?" He did nothing just stood there stiff as stone and blank as a sheet of paper, "Noah are you alright?" seconds after the last comment he snapped back, but looked confused. He pondered for a moment then looked up at me.

"Do you two mind if I run your routes with you today, just so I can get a feel for the land and maybe do a little hunting?" Jaceb looked at me for an answer.

"Yeah, sure, that's no problem, um you'll have to stick around for a few days to get the whole layout of the land, but I don't see a problem with it." I smiled, "I just need to take my grandfather's Porsche back to him."

"Ok, I have some things to do as well, um I will meet you back here in thirty minutes?" I nodded and started towards the car, Jaceb trailing behind.

"Mind if I come along?" I looked at him for a moment then nodded slowly. We climbed in the car and started it up.

"So, why do you want to come with me to my grandfather's?" I was driving to the exit of the parking lot when he just shrugged.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about the party tonight and the reason it's being thrown," He looked at me with burning eyes, but I ignored them and pulled out. Soon I was in fifth gear and doing sixty-five down the long stretch of road, "I want to make sure you're going to be comfortable going into public with me so soon, especially now that we have been matched." I thought about it for a moment then answered.

"I'm comfortable." He looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure?!" I glanced at him quickly confused.

"I mean yeah, we have pretty much already _knew_ they were going to pair us, I mean, eventually it's just something you come to accept as little or as much as you like it." I glanced at him and he nodded.

Roughly fifteen minutes later we were at my grandfather's. I looked over to Jaceb who was staring off into space.

As much as I would have loved to pick my own life partner, I had to admit to myself that Jaceb was a very good candidate. His muscular arms, thick and beefy were always soft when I needed them to be. His hair at the angle I was seeing it now, was soft, wispy and butterscotch, letting his ear peek out from under playfully. He was always caring and protective and jealous to a fault.

How could I possibly do what needed to be done?

I decided then that now was the time to do it.

"Jaceb, while we're here I need to talk to you about something. Let's go inside first, though, you may need a chair." We walked to the front door and I was shaking so hard I dropped the keys three times. On the fourth try Jaceb carefully took my hand and the keys and opened the door. I couldn't look at him.

We walked in and I knew my grandfather was out running errands. I got us some coffee and sat down on the other end of the kitchen table. I sat there trying to find the words to go on but still I couldn't speak, I picked at my nails nervously watching his face to maybe find any sign of restlessness, but he was calm and collected.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" I took a deep breath.

"Well for a long time we have known something was going on with Kasleris…" I went into the whole spill about my grandfather and how he had befriended the assassins. I also told him about how we didn't know exactly what was going on, but we knew it was something serious and that we needed to keep things quiet for a while. After all that even then he just smiled at me.

"I knew something was going on, we all did," He took his last sip of coffee, "but there must be something else." he got up and sat in the chair to the right on me, "Chazler, no matter what you say," he took my hand in his, "you won't scare me away and you don't have to worry about me hating you. Just tell me." His smile was genuine, which made it all the harder.

"Well, my grandfather and I decided the best thing to do at this point would be to marry both you and Zion jointly to unite the two clans." and there it was, an anger that would set a rabid grizzly bear to shame.

"What?!" Jaceb let my hand drop and stood, I saw his heart beat in his temples and his face was beet red.

"It's the only way we can do this successfully! I'm sorry Jaceb, but you and I both know Kasleris needs to be put down!" I stood also and tried to take his hand, but he pulled away from me roughly, "Jaceb I-."

"NO, no you can't do this to me, to the pack, to the clan!" The anger in me boiled over and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Jaceb, doing this will help all of us! Don't you see? We will have strength in numbers and having the assassins with us will help us to easier understand why he is starving them! We will gain valuable insight and knowledge!" Jaceb's hands came to my shoulders and squeezed them hard.

"I won't share you, I just got you and I can't let any part of you go!" My anger turned to a livid malice and before I knew what I was doing, my hand was on his arm, sending electricity through his body, he laid on the floor in pain, gasping for air.

"I am _not_ a piece of property, you do not own me Jaceb! I'm not saying I want to do this, I'm not saying this won't hurt the people around us, but for the sake of life this is something that needs to be done," I took another breath, knowing the next thing would hit him below the belt, "and if you plan on becoming a leader, you need to understand that certain sacrifices need to be made and if you can't take that maybe Kasleris was wrong, maybe you aren't ready for this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Meeting with Death

_'Asshole!'_ I was in the kitchen slamming cabinets looking for something too cook in, _'What the hell has come over him?! He used to never even THINK of treating me like that!'_ I had a sharp knife angrily chopping onions and carrots, _'That son of a bitch! How did I get stuck with such an idiot?! And what was that shit about him just getting me?! I'm not an object, you can't just slap a price tag on me!'_ I had pulled out a pot and threw the vegetables I had cut into it along with some ground venison.

"Hey little one," I turned around, my hand squeezing the spatula I was holding until the handle was form fitted into my palm, "I see you're cooking." His face was a bit confused.

"Yeah, and? What of it?" I turned back around stirring the contents of the pot roughly. My grandfather sat down at the bar.

"So how did everything go today?" I laughed a bit sadistically.

"Every thing just went _fucking_ peachy!" he laughed and I spun around red faced, eye twitching.

"Doesn't sound like it." he laughed again, but it turned into a choked sound that caught in his throat, "Well, why don't you tell me why you're so angry?" I scoffed.

"Jaceb, that little…boot licking…pole smoking, narcissistic, ASSHOLE!" I threw the spatula down sending what little grease was on it flying into the air. I grabbed the spaghetti sauce and dumped into the pot letting it splatter where it may.

"Um, do you think you could be a little more articulate?" I turned crossing my arms and leaning against the stove.

"I proposed what I thought we should do. I explained the situation. He told me he wouldn't _share_ me that he had just _got _me! He grabbed my shoulder, I electrocuted his ass and then he stormed out like a little five year old!" My grandfather sighed and I turned again looking at him, "What?!" he looked straight at me.

"Why didn't you put him down? I have seen you do it before!" I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?!" My grandfather was shocked.

"Kasleris paired us today an since this morning it was as if my gag orders were no longer effective with him. I don't know what happened." My grandfather laughed.

"Damn it he's good." My grandfather rubbed his chin.

"What are you talking about?"

"When a potential Alpha reaches young adulthood, he has a chemical change that happens within his brain that makes him independent from then on. It takes a bit of rage to get the chemical flowing. Something happened this morning that set him off." I nodded, though there was no question.

"Did Kasleris tell you about the party?" My grandfather smiled and nodded, "Did he tell you what for?" He leaned against the bar and smiled.

"Something about my granddaughter preventing a war and having her first meeting with the assassins. Not to mention she did it in record time and not even entering the village." I smiled at him and sighed.

"I guess that means I have to get a dress," I rolled my eyes, "and act like everything is ok with my…_fiancée_." I turned to finish the sauce.

"Oh don't bother, we will get something on the way." He switched the burner off and lead me away from the stove.

"To get my dress." I pouted.

"You have to portray finesse at some point in your young womanhood." I groaned throwing my head back.

"I. Don't. Want to." Anslef giggled.

* * *

"What about this one?" My grandfather held up a one shouldered dress to my body. I looked at it in the mirror. It was black satin and form fitting until it reached my belly button, then it kind of just fell to my mid thigh with a big aqua bow sitting on the shoulder. I looked at it and turned a bit, but in the end it when back on the rack. I was becoming board quickly and soon was ready to throw in the towel when I found my first love with fashion.

The dress that had caught my eye was simple, but very sexy, perfect for Kasleris's party. It was a black corset with red ribbon to tie up the back. The top of the corset was elegantly lined with red lace and at the bottom fell a long ruffled, silky tail that kissed the floor ever so slightly. When I held it up to the light I could see that most of it was sheer except for the part that would cover my breasts. The skirt portion, Leather and tight, in the front was short with a large waistband, a large zipper on the side pulled the piece together.

The underside of the longer portion of the skirt was a deep burgundy that matched the lace. I looked around once more and found some burgundy fish nets that I knew would match perfectly. I walked over to my grandfather who was looking at the shoes. When he turned he saw the dress and smiled raising an eyebrow. He walked down a little ways and grabbed a pair of black suede, peep toe, three and a half inch pumps that looked blue under certain light.

"You have style grandfather." He led me to the check out counter.

"Now it's time for your hair and make up. I know a wonderful place." I smiled. Feeling girly was an event I would have never thought to be this rewarding.

* * *

My grandfather and I pulled up to Kasleris's club, aptly named _'Clava Luxuria'_ meaning Club Lust in Latin. I scoffed and looked at my grandfather who was mumbling under his breath something about whores and pimps and such. I giggled at his exasperation. We pulled up to the red carpet leading into the building. I waited for my grandfather to come around the car and open my door. I laid my, now, nicely manicured hand in his and climbed out of the car.

The flashes of cameras were blinding, but I was used to such things. It just reminded me of a time when I blindly believed my parents loved me and were parading me around for my well being. I smiled, my gleaming teeth popping from behind my red lipstick, I was ready when the cameras all at once rotated to me. The other Warriors looked at me and whispers soon fallowed, I kept my eyes forward until I came to the steps. I pulled my wavy hair to one side and turned to a paparazzi giving him my best smile and my sexiest eyes. I walked into the club before I could see the young man start to salivate.

Once I was inside, Kasleris walked to the balcony of the third floor bar and held out his hands turning on his microphone. The DJ booth, located just below him lowered the music and all eyes were on me.

"_Grata ad Clava Luxuria, ut in noctem finis!_" I kept a smile on my face at his greeting, even when the spot light was on me, _'Ok, let's play Kasleris.'_ I grabbed the glass of Absinthe one of the waiter's offered me and downed it _'I've gone this far.'_ I heaved the glass at Kasleris' face. I held it in front of him surrounded in an invisible ball of air and as I closed my fist, crushing the glass, I looked straight in his eyes. The shards of glass glinted in front of him still suspended.

"_Tantum hedum Kasleris gratias tibi grata._" he smirked and once more I transformed the glass into something else. In a flash the glass had become sand that showered the crowd, "What happened to English Kasleris?"

"Warriors, meet your soon to be High Priestess or maybe even the first female alpha." I smiled as the club roared with cheer, "Come see your Fiancé he is waiting for you." I waited until the spot light was off and the music was back before I let my smile turn into a snarl, a loud snarl inching up my throat.

"Easy warrior, contemplate who surround you before acting." My grandfather lead me to the stairs and I walked gracefully to the level Kasleris was at. As I circled the sweaty dance floor, I found myself admiring the renovation of the old book store, _'Only Kasleris…'_

Through the smoke and humidity you could see the old brass rails that once held sliding steps. The books and there selves had been disposed of and tasteful literature had been replaced with black paint. Small rooms lined the way up to the third balcony. You could see the inside of the rooms due to a two way mirror. I didn't notice until the third window the purpose of the rooms.

I was in a gussied up whore house.

With the absinthe starting to take effect, the lights and sounds started looking better and better. Another thing I noticed was the V.I.P rooms were drowned in black light; the girls though where drenched in neon paint, revealing every inch of their bare skin. I leaned against the railing next to Kasleris.

"Where has Jaceb ran off to?" I couldn't help, but smile.

"He ran to the little boy's room, he should be back soon. I see you are loosening up a bit." He was smirking at me while he examined my body top to bottom. I cut my eyes at him and he looked back to my face.

"Well, this is my first go around with absinthe and I seriously doubt it will be my last now that I have dipped my toe into the forbidden pond." I was taken aback by my own response. I _needed_ to keep clear head. Kasleris smiled.

"It would make you say things you would never say sober." I smirked, _'Smart Kasleris, very clever.' _

"Well Kasleris, now that you have my granddaughter inebriated, how are you?" Kasleris concentrated to take his eyes off of me.

"I'm not inebriated grandfather, simply buzzed." I stood up again and watched Kasleris.

"I'm fine Anslef, I hope this goes better than our last meeting." my grandfather nodded, "And there is the man of the hour. Jaceb come say hello to your soon to be bride." I kept a smile on my face even though I wanted to roll my eyes and scoff.

I watched Jaceb's eyes travel my body up to my own, he smiled and came over to me holding out a hand. I laid my own in his and stepped towards him. He threw his arm around my waste and kissed my neck I pushed his head away with my free hand on his throat.

"I see you've had a taste of the green fairy as well." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, when Kasleris insists it's hard to say no." I turned away from him to look back at my grandfather.

"Go little one, dance." I smiled and lead Jaceb away to the bar.

"He's trying to get us to talk Jaceb, don't drink more than you can handle." I ordered a club soda and sat on one of the bar stools.

"I know and I wanted to talk to you about earlier." I rolled my eyes and took a drink.

"My proposal stands Jaceb. It's the only way I can see to do this successfully." His eyes were once again trailing my body. I was over taken by an idea, a slimy idea, but an idea none the less.

"How am I suppose to, for lack of better words, share something as beautiful as this?" I smiled taking my plan into effect.

"Jaceb, I can see where you could be…upset with my decision," I ran my hand the length of my body, trying to as appealing as possible, "but believe me when I say that I have thought of every other possible way to do this and this is the only reasonable idea I had," I laid my hand on his knee, "I wouldn't want to share me if I didn't have to either." I bit playfully on my straw.

"Well, I was thinking about this and I will only agree under one condition," I lifted an eyebrow, "If this is really the only way to successfully find out what Kasleris is doing, then all I ask is that you split your time equally and please," He grabbed my hand, "don't let yourself go until you know that he won't hurt you." I pulled my hand away from his and he continued, "I also, have something to propose," He took a drink of my club soda, "After this is done, if it is possible, break the marriage between you and him and be mine again." My smile was gone and I closed my eyes.

"Jaceb, I can't promise that." He gently thumbed my chin and smiled.

"I know, all I'm asking is that you do it if possible." I couldn't help, but smile again and nod, "Good, now my absinthe is starting to kick me in the ass what about yours?" I called the bartender.

"I need two champagnes please." He smiled at me and touched my hand.

"Will that be a bottle or just two glasses Mistress?" I slapped his hand away from mine.

"Two glasses thank you." We took a sip and proceeded.

"I thought it might be a good idea to circulate through the crowd to kind of get a feel for what is going on. There are a lot of big wigs here tonight, maybe we can find something out." I nodded.

"That's a good idea." we both rose and I grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs to the dance floor. Once we were in the thick of it I looked to Jaceb, "I won't hold it against you if you dance with other women if you don't hold it against me." he nodded.

"I agree we split up." I nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

I put a smile on my face and started to dance with the first man that offered. We worked our way into the crowd and I was passed off to a few other men. I focused on the voices around me trying to find something to hold onto. I kept circulating until I heard what sounded like one of the counsel women clucking away to another man. I listened, but kept dancing.

"…Discussing what others might think to be foolish with Kasleris is redundant. He won't do anything that will set off red flags to the beasts." I recognized the voice to be Arietty, Kasleris's second.

"But doing it this way is foolish! We could have the little cur begging at our feet if we just let her have a little taste of power! She's just like her father!" Arietty hushed him.

"Don't underestimate her! She has the powers of the gods, we don't know what she might become if we gave her the blood now, she could over throw us in a heart beat Ashley!" I heard the man scoff.

"Don't be ridiculous Arietty, Kasleris is to strong for even her. You heard how he had her begging for life on her own floor and her parents will do nothing for her, hell they asked him to do it!" I heard fumbling and then I was passed away from the conversation. I cursed when I was throne into somebody quite hard.

"Well, you look _smashing_." I looked up to see Noah looking at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Thank you Noah, so do you." And he really did. His red suit shirt under his sports jacket was the color of blood. His slacks were black and his shoes were shiny and leather. Someone bumped me and sent me into Noah once again. Still buzzed from my absinthe and champagne I giggled looking up at him.

"Ok, let's go sit down love." I swatted him away.

"I am fine just a little buzzed that's all." He smirked at me.

"Ok then, let's dance, shall we?" I shrugged and saw Michelle and Carlisle over by the bar.

"You know what, let's go sit down." I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bar. I tapped on Michelle's shoulder and when she turned I hugged her hard.

"Hey Chaz! Enjoying the party while the man is away?" I laughed while she eyeballed Noah.

"As a matter of fact I was wondering if you would like something to drink and talk to me for a minute Michelle?" She smiled and agreed. We went upstairs to the third story and sat down at the bar.

"So what are we drinking?" I looked around and my smile faded.

"Don't drink the absinthe." She looked at me again and terror came over her face.

"Oh my gods he knows?! Holy shit Chazler!" I shook my head.

"No, but he is trying to get something out of us. I drank Absinthe when I got here and it nearly knocked me on my ass, then he made a comment about how it will make you say things you usually wouldn't say." She waived the bartender down and ordered four shots, "Two for me two for you?"

"Oh, you wanted some?" she smiled at me and nodded, but before I could get them down Kasleris was at my side. I looked at Michelle and she took her shots and nodded at Kasleris.

"How are you today elder?" she smile, but I could smell the fear.

"Oh, please Michelle, it's a party and I have a name." He smiled widely at her and bit his lip a bit. His eyes traveled her legs up her body to her smoky eyes. Her red dress was tight against her curves.

"I'm sorry Kasleris, I was raised a proper lady. How are you tonight none the less?" He smiled again.

"Proper in deed. I'm fine thank you. Will you join Chazler and I to a glass of absinthe." Her smile faltered a bit. I widened my eyes at her for a split second and she shook her head.

"I have already had some thank you. Whew, I can actually start to feel it now, I should get back to my brother. Come see me later Chaz?" I nodded and she walked away.

"Kasleris, you do understand that you have hit on every female being in my pack and family tonight?" He smirked and handed me one of the shots I hadn't gotten to.

"Well, there's no harm in that, besides I am a bachelor. A toast?" I smiled wide, _'Yes let's toast to you, for being a class A perv!'_

"Kasleris, there has also never been an elder who got married," He smiled defiantly "To a new beginning." We tapped shot glasses and threw them back. Kasleris coughed a bit, but I just swallowed. He looked to me.

"I loathe tequila. Absinthe will always be my choice of drink." My heart started to beat quickly when he ordered two glasses. He handed one to me and thankfully, my hands didn't shake.

"So Chazler, how are you and Jaceb?" I sat my drink down.

"Fine, we've been really good," I got another brilliant idea, second one for the night, "How are the other clans by the way? I don't ever see them trading with us or being invited to any of the parties anymore." I smiled at him like an oblivious idiot, but Kasleris was not so smug.

"I would think they are ok, why would you think I knew anything about the other clans?" I shrugged.

"Well, a week out of every month there is a meeting between the counsels are there not? I'm going to be High Mistress soon, I need to know these things." He handed me my glass again and I hesitantly took a drink and the moment I did, I felt like I stepped into the twilight zone. I couldn't hardly see straight anymore, but I wanted to get up and move. I started sweating and my mouth was dry, but when I tried to order a club soda, Kasleris would just push the absinthe at me. About half an hour later I felt as if I didn't move I would explode. Just as I couldn't take it anymore I saw Jaceb walking up and a wave of relief washed over me.

"Chazler where have you been?" He was smiling when he started, but soon his face was worried, "Is she ok Kasleris?" Kasleris nodded and drank the rest of his absinthe and ordered two more. When he tried to hand Jaceb one he shook his head and grabbed my glass, I tried to tell him no but he downed the last half of it and I saw him take a step back.

"Strong isn't it?" Kasleris was all smiles. Jaceb nodded and I stood.

"We are going to go dance, I feel like I might explode if I don't start moving." I laughed and Kasleris stood taking my hand.

"I will see you again tonight no doubt," He kissed my hand and I could feel Jaceb's blood boiling, "take care until then." I nodded and when he was finally out of sight, I turned to Jaceb.

"We need to find Michelle and Carlisle, I heard something tonight that was very wrong." Jaceb nodded.

"So did I, but honestly, let go find Michelle and Casvenn, they should be with Carlisle." My eyes popped open.

"Casvenn is here?!" Jaceb nodded his head.

"He got here a few minutes ago. Michelle healed him earlier today and now he is doing really good." I bit my lip.

"Ok let's go." There was a question gnawing at me but it had to wait. Jaceb and I walked down the stairs easy enough, but when we hit the hard wood floor something happened and we both felt a shock of adrenaline. The lasers were brighter, the music was louder and I knew something had to give. I turned to Jaceb to ask him if he thought something was in the absinthe, but before I could he pulled me close to him and started to kiss me.

I was shocked and a part of me wanted to pull away, but the inebriated part pulled him close. I fought with myself while the absinthe in me was winning and couldn't get enough of Jaceb. It felt as if electricity was pulsing through my body, but damned if I could pull away! Finally, all at once both of us stepped away from each other hands in the air.

"I am so sorry Chazler, I swear I wasn't thinking to do that! I mean I thought about it, but I would never have done it!" Both of us were breathing heavily and I thought about it.

"It's Kasleris, he put something in our drinks to weaken our mind. He's messing with us. We need to find my grandfather and get to the assassins and get this shit moving." The absinthe was definitely drugged. I could feel whatever it was pulsing through me at an alarming rate, "We also need to stay away from Kasleris and stay under cover until we regain our minds." I signaled him too follow close and soon we were at the table Carlisle was at.

Casvenn and Michelle were all over each other on the couch that sat against the wall, Carlisle looked to us then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ever since Arietty got a hold of them they have been like that." I had a look of terror on my face. Carlisle became serious and looked at me funny.

"They drank the absinthe?!" he nodded.

"Why, what's going on?" I walked over to Michelle and Casvenn.

"Michelle," I tapped her shoulder and she looked up at me giggling softly, "Michelle, we need to step outside for a moment." She pouted.

"Why Chazler, we were just getting started?!" She tried to pull on my corset, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Ah Chazler come on! I have been in the Hospital for three weeks and haven't gotten so much as a kiss!" Michelle and Casvenn looked at each other then back to us.

"You can join if you'd like." Michelle started giggling hard. I was getting frustrated and I pulled her up by the arms.

"Michelle look at me! Do you know what you just said?!" She shook her head a little, but looked at me confused.

"What, what did I just say?" Her eyes were blank.

"Don't worry about it, we need to go outside." I looked to Carlisle, "Get your sister out of here Jaceb will join you with Casvenn. I need to find my grandfather." I looked to Jaceb this time, "Explain to them what is going on. We all leave tonight." Jaceb nodded and they were off. I looked around and spotted Noah. I walked over to him.

"Ah, well if it isn't the date that stood me up." His smile was genuine.

"Hey Noah, have you seen my grandfather?" He nodded, "Ok can you tell him to meet me and my pack outside there Is something we need to discuss." He raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Thank you." I kissed his cheek in gratification and he was off before I was turned around. I walked to the door and when the cold fresh air hit my face I felt inclined to upchuck. The paparazzi were gone and all that was left was the trash. I walked over to the side of the building and saw my pack talking amongst themselves. When they heard my foot steps they all looked up at me.

"How is everybody?" Carlisle stood up.

"There is something wrong with Michelle! We can't get her to talk!" I ran to Michelle throwing my shoes to whoever would catch them. I watched Michelle as her eyes rolled around, her lips were turning blue.

"She can't breath, she has alcohol poisoning, Casvenn how many glasses did she drink of the absinthe?" I looked to Casvenn who was turning white looking at Michelle, "Casvenn, how many drinks did she have?! Tell me now!" Casvenn snapped out of it.

"Um, two I think!" I growled.

"Damn it! She could also just be poisoned, there was something in the drinks." I pulled her up and held her at her waist, "Casvenn hold her just like this and keep her still." Casvenn took my spot.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle was pacing beside me.

"I have to pump her stomach." Jaceb's hand was on her chest.

"She isn't breathing Chazler!" I quickly got her mouth open and stuck my fingers down her throat. She started puking just as my grandfather came around the building huffing and puffing. When she stopped puking she started breathing, but only barely. I set her up and without thinking it through, I put my hand to her head and all I could see was blackness.

"Something else is wrong," I looked up and saw Noah standing beside my grandfather, "Noah, what do I do?!" I plead, with tears in my eyes.

"Use what I have been teaching you to use," He kneeled beside me and looked into her eyes, "we have to cleanse her body, use everything you have to gather your spirit in the pit of your stomach and take your hand from her heart to your stomach and then push with this," he put a finger to my head, "not with this." his fingers traveled to my arms. I nodded and soon my hand was racing from her heart to my stomach, pulling something out of her. When I stopped pulling from her stomach I pushed with my mind, picturing waves of energy pushing a brick wall and soon I was bracing myself against the wall of the club throwing my guts up.

"It's ok Chazler, don't open your eyes. Just let it happen." I heard Michelle gasping for air and knew she was ok, I smiled through the pain, but opened my eyes to a blackness coming out of my body and I had to stifle a scream. It tasted like motor oil and had the same consistency. I wiped my mouth and made my way back to Michelle who had her head between her knees violently heaving. I grabbed the handkerchief out of Casvenn's coat and wiped her mouth. I lifted her head up to see her smile and put her hand on my heart. I filled her with warmth and she passed out. I looked up weakly at my grandfather.

"We need to leave, now." My grandfather looked to Noah who nodded.

"He is coming with us, is the whole pack coming?" I nodded.

"The whole pack knows." We took off running for the suburbs. I was fueled by a rage and promised my self I would _never_ let this happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The First Step is Always the Hardest

When we made it to the Assassin village everybody except me was out of breath. I marched up to the gate and the two centuries were at the ready. I moved a hand in front of me quickly, throwing their bows away from them.

"I have no time for games, I need to speak to your alpha and High Mistress now!" The two men nodded and opened the gates. I marched in not caring if my pack was behind me or not. Jaceb was at my side with my shoes. I grabbed them and put them on before I started to walk hastily again.

"Chazler, you understand that I am unable to take sides in these matters unless I inform my superiors." I nodded at Noah.

"I didn't bring you here to choose your side, I brought you here to listen," I paused and turned quickly stopping him mid step, "so you could bring what you hear tonight to you superiors' ears. Then you may decide." He nodded stiffly.

"How is this goanna go down?" I kept my head forward as the crowds made way for my pack and I.

"It's just going to happen, I don't know how yet." My grandfather was at my other side.

"Chazler, I'm happy you are doing this." We were almost to the steps when I turned to my grandfather.

"I have no other choice. I have a small pack, but they are everything to me. What happened tonight will _never_ happen again! I'm not doing this out of obligation, I'm doing this because I am a leader and I _will_ protect my people," I paused a moment, "all of them." I marched up the stairs and threw the doors open. I saw Ramion and Shanem in their night clothes both tying their robes. I stopped in front of them and watched their look of confusion as they looked to my pack.

"What is it Anslef?" My grandfather shook his head, but before he could answer I spoke up.

"We need to talk. Kasleris did something that is unforgivable and I am here to discuss how we are to take care of this _villain_ we know as an elder." They both nodded.

"Who will be accompanying you?" I looked back at my pack and saw the anxious looks on their faces.

"My grandfather, the initiate and my fiancée." Their look of bewilderment was frustrating, "I will explain everything just wait for me in the living room." They both turned and walked into the other set of doors. I signaled the three of them to fallow the alphas as I approached the rest of the pack.

"What's going on Chazler?" Casvenn looked at me and I ran my hand through my hair.

"I know this is very uncomfortable for you, but trusted me, as a friend, that these people are our allies now, but it is very important we do not let Kasleris know this. Jaceb explained the situation to all of you and he was right. Other than the things we have told you we know nothing more than this." Casvenn stood placing Michelle in the chair tucked in a corner. He walked over to me, his large muscles rippling from the extent of his anger.

"Chazler, Jaceb explained everything to us. We understand that you must marry Zion Kashlik in order to fix what your parents and Kasleris have wronged," I looked away from him waiting for him to tell me he wouldn't have any part of it, "at first we were all irate, we thought of you as a traitor, but after watching you save the love of my life and knowing that Kasleris was the soul reason for her near death experience," He looked back at her with tender eyes and when he looked back to me tears were streaming down his face, "I trust that you are doing the right thing, no matter what it takes I understand now that Kasleris cannot live." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I agree with that," Carlisle spoke up and put a hand on my other shoulder and looked to Casvenn, "Sorry bro, but she was my sister before she was your love." They smiled at each other and I nodded.

"I will be back shortly, Carlisle, go sneak Toby out he needs to be here no matter how young, he still has a say." I turned to walk into the room were my grandfather and Jaceb waited.

When I came through the door the soft candle glow was a little unsettling. I didn't sit down, my hands were shaking and I felt like my head was goanna explode.

"Chazler, please do calm down, we understand you are upset, but getting excited and not talking will accomplish nothing." I looked at Shanem and nodded. I sat between my grandfather and Jaceb and tried my hardest to be calm. Noah leaned against a shadowed wall, hardly seen.

"Has my grandfather already introduced Jaceb?" Ramion laughed.

"Jaceb introduced himself. We thought it very noble of him." I nodded but soon got down to business.

I told them in detail what had happened, I even told them about Michelle and what I had heard from Arietty and Ashley. I told them how Kasleris had drugged the absinthe and that he was trying to play games with our minds.

"I also found something out from two other elder, but I never got the chance to tell you Chazler." I looked at him confused at first, then remembrance came over my face.

"Of course." He nodded then continued.

"I heard from the other two counsel members that they are doing something, something that has to do with Chazler." He looked at me and spoke directly at me, "They planned to change you into something, but I don't know what. I know why though," He looked back to the two leaders, squared his shoulders and again spoke, "So they can use her as a weapon. They want to take control of the country." I sat there awestruck. I looked to my grandfather with tears falling down my face.

"We have to stop him then." My grandfather was speaking, "We need to work together now and start the plans. We will sneak food to your clan, we will marry Zion and my granddaughter in secret, but we will also have to go through with the marriage for Jaceb. We will make this work." Anslef looked to me, "Chazler, you have three weeks off of school after this next week, correct?" I nodded, "Then we will take care of everything in those three weeks." Ramion nodded.

"We will have our first meeting Friday. We need to tell Zion." My Grandfather nodded, "If you need to keep your pack mate here for a little while that is possible." Shanem finished with a warm smile.

"I don't know about that Chazler, Kasleris is already getting suspicious." I bit my lip.

"Jaceb is right, we can't take that chance." I looked to Ramion and he nodded. I stood with my party and the two leaders rose with us. We shook hands and agreed that we would meet on Friday. It shocked me when they wanted to meet my pack. I lead them to where they stood in the foyer and introduced them one by one. Our introduction was cut short when we heard Michelle start to wake up. We took our leave and were back home in an hour. We agreed that we would all meet at my grandfathers. Once we were all in the house and Michelle was taken care of, Noah pulled me aside.

"Chazler, I believe we have a few things to discuss, one being this conspiracy against your elders. Why is this taking place?" I crossed my arms.

"You know why, you heard what was said in the chalet, that's why you were there." He nodded.

"Yes, but I need concrete evidence, something I can use to allow my superiors to grant me permission to get involved. Every initiate has a pack of his or her own and I believe you are in great need of us." I sighed in relief and thought.

"The word of a former alpha is binding is it not?"

"Yes, but back in London things are different Chazler, we need something tangible." I cursed under my breath.

"There has to be something!" I started pacing a bit, "What about a person?" He shook his head.

"Tangible as a human being may be, my superiors' do not read minds." I laughed.

"Fuck! What if I was able to get some sort of correspondence that happened between my father and Kasleris, or better yet, between Kasleris and the rest of the Kah' Grinn?" He smiled.

"Now you're thinking, but how?"

"We have the assassins now, it shouldn't be too hard." He nodded.

"I will make a call and state the issue, perhaps they will allow me a temporary solution until we can compel them with hard evidence." I nodded stiffly, but still he caught the tears pooling in my eyes.

"How did things become so back ass-wards?" Noah's arms folded around me in a warm embrace, my own fallowing.

"Now love, everything will be ok. Nothing is going to happen to any of us especially with my pack and myself behind you. We will keep you safe, our only purpose is not to teach, but to do whatever we can for the sake of the light, the gods and the people. We take that oath the moment we become initiates." I let out a single sob and pulled away.

"Thank you Noah." He pushed the hair away from my eyes and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"That's what I'm here for, now go your pack is waiting for you mistress." I nodded once more and made my way over to the kitchen table. My people were silent as I took the chair beside Jaceb's.

"Carlisle told me what was going on, but do we know anything else?" I shook my head at Toby while Jaceb was getting us all coffee.

"That's all we know." I was staring off into space when Casvenn put a hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't a weapon. Period boss. You have saved too many people to be a weapon." Carlisle nodded.

"Yeah Chazler, we won't let this happen, have faith in us." His smile was sweet and perfect.

"I think what we need to be focusing on is how we are going to feed the assassins, you know since they are our allies now." Toby was twiddling his thumbs under the table. I smiled at him and knocked on the table to get his attention.

"Hey, no matter how young you are Toby, you are our equal and when you have ideas like that speak up." I thanked Jaceb for the coffee and he scooted his chair closer to mine, throwing an arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"Where do your parents store the food?" I thought a moment.

"Different places we can't know for sure, but they transport it by truck when the order is given, if we could get a hold of the trucks we could just ship the food straight to the Assassin village." I took a sip of coffee.

"But what are we going to do with the drivers, we can't just let them wander off, they'll go straight to Kasleris." I cursed under my breath.

"And we aren't killing anyone right?!" Toby looked a bit scared, but I shook my head.

"No, but I could talk to Noah about how to wipe a memory or two?" Jaceb shook his head.

"That's to obvious. He will know it was you." I sighed heavily.

"Not if she lets them deliver it." Toby smiled and sat back.

"What do you mean? There are locks on the door that even Casvenn couldn't take a bolt cutter to." Jaceb sat forward

"I mean, instead of wiping their memory, why doesn't she just slip a false one or two in there? Like make them think that they delivered the goods and now they are just going back to Kasleris." I laughed.

"That's brilliant Toby, how did you think of that?" He shrugged.

"Too many bad sci-fi movies." Casvenn swatted his back.

"Nice going noob! Any other great Ideas?" Toby blushed a bit.

"Well, I thought maybe we could start an underground trading post to sell to the other clans. We could bring the money back to fuel our own revolution, I mean if that's what you wanna call it." I smiled.

"A way to get money that Kasleris can't touch! That's genius Toby! How would it work?" Jaceb was becoming excited.

"Hey, I'm a part of this too aren't I?" My grandfather took a seat beside me.

"Well, I was thinking, the Chate Muh' Thungs are the growers for the food Chazler's parents get, right, so we could appeal to their better nature and strike a deal, I'm sure Kasleris has wronged them in some way or another. Well, anyways we get them start selling us a large portion of food and then sell that at a lower price than Kasleris to the other seven clans and that would start our own import and export money monopoly."

"Bravo Toby, that is very smart, and you _just_ came up with this?" My grandfather was rubbing his chin.

"Well, yeah I mean it's convenient and it will work and not to mention we could probably cut the risk down if we just got all of the food from the Chates anyways." I could feel Toby's pride oozing from every pore on his body.

"Here's a thought though, if any of us try to haggle with the clans, we could be held liable anyways how could we get around that?" The six of us thought a moment.

"What if we got Noah to help us? He said he was neutral until he got all the facts." My grandfather nodded.

"I already have that taken care of what do we do about…the other thing?." I took a drink of coffee.

"Boss, they won't get a hold of you, not with me here." I threw a small smile to Casvenn.

"What do we do about numbers? Our pack is small, we don't have anymore elites, but I know a few wolfs that are my age that would love to join us." I shook my head.

"No Toby, we don't need to bring youngsters into this and we can't trust them. They haven't been wronged like we have, they wouldn't understand." Jaceb grabbed my hand under the table.

"Ok, but we could do it covert like, we could use them as outside sources, our ears and eyes if you will. I could tell them since, if I may be so bold as to say, I am an elite now I could tell them not to ask any questions and to keep it quiet. I already have most of the underclassmen looking up to me. They won't utter a word." I looked to Jaceb who smiled.

"Oh hell Chaz, give 'em a chance, he has come up with really good ideas so far." I bit my lip.

"But he doesn't know people like we do." I widened my eyes.

"Yeah, but I know my people and I would only ask this from about four. It could really help Chazler." I shook my head.

"It only takes one person to kill a revolution," I looked at Toby, "but I will have to meet them before ok, and not a formal meeting, just at lunch or something. Make it natural." he nodded and his smile was back.

"Ok, how about we all bunk here tonight, until Michelle gets better. I don't think we should split up anyways." Casvenn looked at Michelle who was crashed on the couch.

"I agree, are we all in favor?" everyone else at the table "I'd" at my question, I looked over at my grandfather.

"Of course Chazler, this is your house now." I widened my eyes.

"What?!"

"I went to a lawyer today and now that your father is, well not my son anymore, and now that you are officially a leader it will go to you. I put the deed in your name this morning. Think of it as a…marriage present." We all looked away when he said that, "And by the way, there will be nobody sleeping with their significant other in plain sight. What happens after I am in bed and behind closed doors is up to all of you, just don't make me regret it." I smiled and watched him walk away. "We have clothes they can sleep in too Chazler!" I waited for the door shut before I started to giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Loose Lips Sink Ships

"What are you thinking about?" I was laying on Jaceb's chest while we watched The Ugly Truth in my grandfather's personal theater room.

"Nothing." He laughed.

"You always get this high pitch crack in your voice when you are fibbing. Tell me please?" I sighed.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to split my time between you and Zion equally," He laughed again, "why is that funny."

"Because you take everything so literal. What I meant when I said that was that I just don't want to be left out of everything. You know, I can deal with this if I have to, but I just want you to know I won't start anything if he won't. I will try to work with him, but we will be _jointly_ married. It won't be easy to keep two alpha males from ripping each others throats out. That's why they call us alphas, because in the end, there is only one." He said the last sentence in a quite impressive movie trailer narrator voice.

"I know you ass, but I wish I could just not marry him, but still help," I took a bite of popcorn, "and when are we suppose to get married anyways?" he sighed.

"After the rite that now, not only you have to go through, but _we_ have to go through," He grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Thanks for that." I looked up to him as little pieces of popcorn went flying.

"Eh, well, now I don't have to do it alone." I grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned to face him, "Open your mouth." He did as I asked. With a few flicks of my wrist he had popcorn all over him.

"Hey, boss, can we please get some action going here? Like some Johnny Depp, Fear and Loathing in Los Vegas?" I threw the last piece of popcorn into Jaceb's mouth.

"Sure, why not, I don't know if we have that, but I know we have Pirates of The Caribbean and Sleepy Hallow." With no sign of sarcasm what so ever, they agreed in unison on Sleepy Hallow.

"It's classic! Besides Chazler we all know it's a favorite of yours." I sighed.

"Fine, fine, even though I have seen it a gazillion times." I got up to change the movie and Jaceb trailed after me. Once we were in the projection room, Jaceb started looking through all of the movies and I laughed.

"Man, you have Fido?! Isn't that movie like a cult classic?" I nodded, "Wow, Chaz this is amazing!" I laughed as I hauled out the tape for Sleepy Hallow. I put the roll onto projector and strung the tape thru the machine and turned it on I slipped the tape for the sound into the correct slot and started it when the screen prompted. I looked over at Jaceb who was still in awe about all the movies we had.

"Haven't even seen the storage room." He looked over to me and dropped the movies he was holding and walked over to the projector.

"Holy. Shit. This runs on TAPE?! That is amazing!" I laughed and walked over to the door, "hey, wait hold on, where are you going?" I glanced at the projector then back to him.

"To go watch the movie?" He pulled me back and twirled me around.

"No, I think you should stay here with me." He stood there for a moment and I could see something in his eyes as he looked at me in my Halo Reach T-Shirt and matching sweats, not to mention my Q- Tip hair do. He smiled at me and I giggled under his gaze.

"Well, now you have to tell me why you're looking at me like that." He let go of my hand and slowly closed the space between us until his chest was against mine. He gently put his hand on the back on my neck and just looked at me. Without thinking I closed the rest of the space between us and rested my lips against his.

The kiss started out slow and warm, but soon escalated into a fiery lip-lock between two wolfs. My heart was racing and I took my arms from his chest to around his neck, his arms pulled me onto my tip toes opening a new door into the wonders of what was. The fact was that I loved Jaceb, I had just needed something to pull it out of my subconscious and this moment was definitely it. Finally the kiss dropped a few notches in spiciness and I pulled away leaving him in a fit of _primal instinct_.

"Now that was what a first kiss should be like." I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"I wasn't aware that what happens at a club is ever considered a first kiss." he laughed.

"Well, I-." the sudden loud knock at the door made us both jump. With a scowl on his face Jaceb opened the door and there stood our three conscious pack mates.

"What you guys?" The three of them stuck their huge popcorn bowls out to Jaceb.

"Dude, we need a popcorn run." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and?" Jaceb's scowl deepened.

"Well, it's not like you were watching the movie anyways." the three of them stuck their arms out further.

"I was busy." Jaceb was talking through his teeth.

"Well so are we." with out another word they threw their popcorn bowls at him and walked away.

"Well I guess we are going on a popcorn run." I grabbed the bowls and lead Jaceb to the kitchen. I threw six bags of popcorn into the industrial size microwave and sat on the counter. Jaceb came over and looked up at me.

"What?" He smiled wide at me.

"Nothing, nothing." I rolled my eyes at him, "Well I had a thought while we were talking tonight, and I just want to hear, from you that you won't fall in love with Zion." The thought puzzled me. I stared blankly at him and answered.

"Well, I don't know, I mean…I will be married to him too, I can't honestly say that I won't." Jaceb looked down for a second then back up to me.

"Well, what if we…you know, made the bond official. You never heard of a female wolf, or a male for that matter, wanting someone else once they have bonded!" I looked at him sadly.

"I'm not ready for that Jaceb. The kiss was one thing, but _that_ is a very different story." I grabbed the popcorn and poured two bags a piece in each bowl. When I turned around Jaceb was turned away with his head down. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him around, "Jaceb I need help with the popcorn." when he turned to look at me his eyes were sad.

"I know I'll get a bowl." I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Please don't be angry. I just…I'm not ready." He sighed and smiled at me.

"I know sweetheart, I'm not angry." I got on my tip toes and kissed his nose. He threw his free arm around me and threw me over his shoulder, "Grab the popcorn."

"What are you doing?" I was laughing.

"Just grab the popcorn." I grabbed the popcorn he carried me into the theater and turned me to our pack mates. I handed them the two bowls I had and they just stared at me, "I don't know guys." Jaceb carried me away to my room, and at the door he put me down.

"Now I thought our conversation earlier would go differently, I did something, but now I realized that we don't have to be intimate to be romantic, so I will show you anyways." he cupped his hands around my eyes and I heard the door creek open. When his hands left my face what I saw was the cutest thing in the world.

There were white candles of every shape and size laid out all over my room. There was a trail of rose petals that lead to my bed and there was a sheer canopy falling over my bed posts. I walked over to the side of my bed and there were rose petals all over the pillows. Jaceb jumped on the bed and patted the emptiness beside him. I laid down on the bed and he pulled me over to him. I covered my smile as I laid in his arms.

"You know, you could tease me or something." I smiled up at him.

"Not a chance." He looked at me adoringly and I couldn't help but kiss him and again we were locked in a passion that was better than the last. I leaned into him and in one swift movement he pulled me onto his stomach in such a way that I was straddling him. I broke the kiss and laid back down beside him and shook my head.

"Ok, fine, you thickheaded woman." I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"You're the thickheaded one. You won't leave it alone." he laughed.

"I'll give you that one, but I will just lay here with you anyways cause I'm so awesome." he did a superman pose that had me laughing.

"You are a nerd."

"No more than you miss Star Wars!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More Questions, No Answers

That weekend and up to Thursday went off without a hitch. Kasleris was no longer questioning us nor did he keep as close an eye. I still didn't trust that he wasn't watching us in some other way though.

Kasleris was becoming more and more _interested_ in me as the days went by. That night at the club he had looked at me with fiery eyes, salivating when they passed over my chest. I remembered it more vividly than I lived it and it made me gag when people asked me where I had gone and why I hadn't stayed longer.

Even through all of the questions and my revulsion level as unbalanced as a fourteen year olds hormones, I had made great head way with Jaceb in the joint marriage aspect. He was beginning to see that this was the only way that we could do things right without Kasleris assuming too much. We were quickly beginning to dance to each others tune. I had to say that I was steadily falling in love with him and I liked it.

But there was still something missing.

I lay in bed Thursday morning thinking of just that. _'How could there possibly be something missing?' _my hand came down on top of my alarm clock before it's first beep. The sky outside was grey and pink with the sun rise. The frustrated feeling in my stomach didn't subside while I sat on the patio eating breakfast.

Once I was at school, I checked on Michelle every chance I got. She was still a bit in shock even days after the event at _Clava Luxuria_. I was worried that it was taking her so long to recover, I couldn't tell, but it was almost as if she was completely aloof. I stood outside the restroom before lunch waiting for her to finish up her make up when Jaceb came behind me a slid an arm around my waist.

"How do you plan on approaching these back-ups?" I sighed heavily and let him pull me close.

"They aren't back-ups, look at Toby, we all considered him a last resort only a week or two ago. I'm just going to have to go with it. I don't know any other way to do it really, do you have any ideas?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, since I am the leader now," He smiled an evil smile at me, "I don't have to come up with ideas." I scoffed.

"Leader," The mocking tone was mixed with love, "let's see how well you do up against me after school today. The regular place, after we have a pack meeting." We shook hands and Michelle walked out of the bathroom. I hooked my arm through hers and we laughed to the cafeteria.

When I spotted our regular table, I noticed that it was very crowded with new faces. My teeth ground when I counted seven, _'He brought SEVEN?! What the hell is wrong with that pup?!' _ I started to march over to the table with my two pack mates on my heels. I could feel the anxiety oozing out of the both of them.

About three yards away, Toby cut me off and we were chest to chest, "Ok, Chazler, I know you said a few-,"

"You said four Tobias!"

"I know that's what I'm trying to explain!" My fists were balled at my sides.

"Don't take that tone with me pup! I am your elder and your lead, respect is the one thing I demand!" I kept my face cool, but my words were more than cutting.

"I'm sorry Mistress, please allow me to explain," He looked up at me and I nodded slightly, "Mistress, these wolfs are very talented and four of them have been in combat training since the time they could handle weapons. They are part of the Gypsianic Brotherhood; it's one more ally we have against Kasleris." I looked at the table and Michelle was beside me arms crossed, fuming.

"You mean they aren't even in our clan?! _What_ the hell _were_ you thinking child?!" We were both burning holes in his soul with our eyes.

"They have been here for weeks, I just thought they had already named themselves! Stop treating me like a child Michelle!" The two of us looked at each other mouths agape. There was no way either of us were going to stand for this.

In a proper, formal pack, whoever is named leader, especially female, has to have what we loosely call alpha blood in the immediate family, marriage included. The leader of a pack has the power to silence their inferiors, a gag order as it is referred to.

When an inferior speaks out of turn or in a disrespectful tone, the alpha has the responsibility of putting them back in their place or they will be deemed unfit for the position and is challenged. When there is a problem with a peer, someone of the same age, a respected alpha is in their rights to pull them into private and do what they please.

Though with younger siblings of the pack, unless the sibling is that of the alpha's, they must ask the oldest sibling present, in private, if they may use the same force as that of a peer. If the authority is granted, or even in certain circumstances isn't, the alpha will deal with it in the normal fashion.

"What do you think Michelle, this is no time for play, and it needs to be dealt with." Michelle lifted her chin and spoke.

"He needs to know what it's like in a real pack. He isn't to be babied now, but I ask one favor, wait until after school if you plan on doing what you did to Carlisle." I nodded and knew it wouldn't come to that.

"I'm going to pull him aside and give him a little piece of my mind first." Michelle nodded stiffly and when I looked back to Toby, his eyes dilated for a millisecond and a small whimper escaped his mouth. I grabbed his shoulder hard as I whispered for the pack to introduce themselves and keep the outsiders occupied.

As I drug Tobias out of the lunchroom I knew my nails had to be digging into his skin by the time I threw him into the nook just to the right of the double doors. I launched my fist into the wall behind him, making his head jerk away from instinct. He also wined low and held his eyes closed. I took my free hand and grabbed his chin roughly pulling his face in my direction.

"I am only going to tell you this once Tobias, I am your alpha and you are lucky I am not my father," His eyes were darting around like a puppy who knew he was in trouble, "because I have seen him maim for far less than what you just did to me." I watched his face, careful not to draw blood due to my fingernails digging into his cheeks and still he wouldn't look me in the eye, I let a growl gather in my chest, "Look at me PUP!" My voice was raised, the growl escaping at the end.

"I-I'm sorry mistress." I pulled my hand away from the wall, but didn't let go of his chin.

"Your sister is not to be treated that way either, you will be punished for this, but right now you need to get your little ass in there and do what you came to do, or by the gods I will rip your tongue out of your mouth, do you understand me ankle biting imp?" I spat the last three words showing him how disgusted I was with him behavior.

"Yes mistress." When I saw a tear in his eye I let him down and stood in front of him for a moment, feeling like a mother who had just publically humiliated her child. I straightened out his shirt and placed my hand on his shoulder gently.

"Toby, this isn't a game. I know you have been babied throughout your life, but if you are going to be a part of my pack you need to start acting like a warrior. There can be no screw ups. This is dangerous and you need to tell me if you can take the heat, whether it is from me or Jaceb or Kasleris." He nodded and I looked at his cheek and the four little red indentions that now decorated it. I decided last minute that there was one thing left for me to say, "Thank you for helping us recruit for our cause, and I'm sorry for treating you like a child, but DO NOT ever forget than I am your leader and I am to be obeyed and approached as such especially around outsiders. All I ask is respect." He nodded and led me over to the seven gypsies.

"Guys, this is Chazler Fra' Mulan," He looked up to me sheepishly and I gave him a stiff nod, "And I'm guessing everyone else introduced themselves." Michelle smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I don't feel very good, I think I'm catching cold I don't mean to be rude when I don't shake hands." She smiled again and sat by Casvenn. I gestured for them to sit with us and talk.

For the entire lunch period our whole table was laughing and cutting up. The gypsies were at extreme ease with perfect strangers.

"Chazler," I turned as Jaceb and I were walking out of the cafeteria, "Would it be ok if we met you somewhere today, maybe at your grandfather's house?" I was caught by surprise but nodded.

"Yes that's fine, do you need directions?" The boy Jarno shook his head.

"No. thank you for having us today we have been looking for you for a very long time, you stay well hidden." With that they walk away. I shook my head a bit and walked back over to Jaceb.

"Grandfather!" My pack and the new group walked behind me as I yelled, "I need you to come down please we have guests." There was no response, "Grandfather?" Still there was nothing. I ran up to his room with Jaceb behind me, I looked inside and he wasn't there. Just as I started to panic, there were voices outside my back patio door. I walked down the stairs calmly and through the back door. Sitting in my patio Chairs were the gypsy folk and the Kashliks, my grandfather walked out behind us with drinks of the alcoholic nature.

An embarrassed laugh escaped me and my cheeks flushed. My grandfather looked at me and smiled, "Well here she is with her pack behind her," Poured me a glass of Champaign and handed it to me, "Some bubbly for the bride!" Everyone cheered and Jaceb's hand grabbed my waist. Jaceb's lips came to my ear.

"I can smell Zion and I can tell he is nervous. He is standing right behind the tree line. Why don't you go tell him there are no hard feelings and…," He paused and his arms tightened for a moment, "…and why don't you tell him that you will be spending a week or two with him starting tonight. It will show there are no hard feelings and you haven't spent any time with him since you found out." He smiled sadly at my shocked expression.

"Are you sure Jaceb?" I felt the tears start to well as he nodded. I hugged him close then walked to Shanem and Ramion.

"Hello youngster, how have you been?" I smiled and nodded.

"Good Ramion, but I happened to notice Zion isn't with us. I know he stands behind the trees, why?" They laughed.

"Well, he's a bit nervous; he doesn't know how Jaceb will react." I nodded.

"Jaceb and I have an understanding and he knows what is going on and why Zion has nothing to worry about, actually Jaceb had the wonderful idea of me staying at your Chalet with y'all for a week or two in order for me to better get to know him so I will be comfortable with what is to come." Shocked Ramion smiled widely and stood.

"Jaceb," He boomed with great enthusiasm, "How noble of you my boy! You have honored my wife and I with your understanding," He grabbed his glass of Champaign, "A toast, to a new beginning, understanding and friendship between us all!" The group raised their glasses saying a blessing. Jaceb was soaking up the sunlight so to speak while I got my grandfathers attention.

"Yes little one?" I pulled him aside.

"We are having a meeting tonight at twelve o'clock, why are the gypsy folk here?" He looked over to them with a raised eyebrow.

"I have known many of these people since _I_ was an adolescent. In the past few weeks things have become very hard for these wonderful people. They can't get into any of the villages from where we are in Oregon down to New Mexico. Kasleris has blocked them from trading with them and they are starting to starve." His eyes were cold.

"This seems to be a running theme." He nodded and his eyes again became warm.

"They will be here for the meeting and so will Zion and his parents. Noah will be here, but not for a while. Actually he told me to tell you to meet him where you usually practice. You should probably take someone with you and after that your parents should know where they will be hiding their food by then, there for that stop is necessary." He smiled wide, but before he walked off I grabbed his arm.

"I'm taking Zion and Jaceb." My grandfather nodded.

"That's fine with me." I went and took a seat beside the Kashliks and waited.

* * *

The light conversation that circulated soon turned serious. The gypsies told us of their strife and how Kasleris had banned them from most of the villages on the west coast and how they were struggling for food and to take care of their children. I waited for Zion to surface for hours, but still he hid from the gathering. I finally mustered the courage to talk to him. I excused myself from the conversation and made my way past the tree line.

I caught his scent as soon as I hit the trees. It amazed me that his scent was so potent even though I had only known him for less than a month. I made my way over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned slowly and crossed his arms.

"Hey." He squared his shoulders and waited for my response.

"Well, hi there." I gave him a warm smile and he loosened up a bit.

"Why are you over here?" I was a bit stunned at his hostility.

"I came to ask you why you were hiding." He sighed heavily.

"Jaceb is there and I know how protective of you he is. I didn't want to have to beat his ass for being rude to the both of us." I don't know what pissed me off more: his ego or the fact that I liked that _he_ would defend my honor.

"Zion, Jaceb and I have an understanding and he actually told me to start spending time with you so I will be comfortable with what is going to happen. He isn't an ass and he won't be rude! Why don't you come over there and sit down with us?" He thought for a moment.

"What is the conversation revolving around?"

"Oh please Zion. You could hear us a mile away let alone eighty feet. I need you to get up there with me so that I can take you and Jaceb in the house and talk to the both of you about what is going on. Then we have to meet the initiate, so get your happy ass over there and look like you care!" He raised and eyebrow at me and held out his arm.

"I will, as long as you walk up there with me, arm in arm." I rolled my eyes and threw my arm through his making him chuckle.

We made our way up to the patio and everyone cheered. I felt my cheeks blush when he pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. When he sat down beside me I let him fall into the conversation a bit and watched.

He was graceful with words, never stumbling, always knowing where his thoughts would take the conversation. I watched his body as he laughed, as he breathed, as he danced with the beat of the conversation. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I would have let him die.

At about sunset, I led Jaceb and Zion into the living room and sat them down telling them about what I planned to do and why I wanted both him and Zion.

"Zion is an assassin, he was born being able to get in and out of a place before anybody noticed, but you and I are to be a distraction," Jaceb thought a moment, "I don't see how we could fail, unless you parents catch his sent." We both looked to Zion and to my amazement Jaceb didn't have any sign of malice about him.

"I think you two forget that I can change my scent, hide in shadow and never make a sound." We both looked at him for a moment, "Ok, Example, Chazler do you have on a tank top under that shirt?" I nodded, "Then take off you shirt and let me see it." He held out his hand, I looked swiftly to Jaceb. When I handed him the shirt, he smelt it for a moment and smiled. A smirk came over my face.

"I don't smell anything." He handed the shirt back to me.

"Because it's you that I smell like." He looked over to Jaceb and laughed.

"Yeah he smells _just_ like you and it's creeping me out a bit." There was a nervous smile on his face and it puzzled me a bit as if I didn't get a joke.

* * *

Before we went to my parent's house, we met Noah at the clearing. He didn't have a whole lot to say in front of my two mates, _'Wow,"_ I thought, _"It's getting easier and easier for me to think of them both as my life mates."_ But how is that possible? Everything I had ever been taught told me that we only have one life mate.

But they had lied to me about a lot.

What if that was just one more lie?

Once we had made it to my parent's house it was dusk. The plan was to take Jaceb inside the front and distract my parents while Zion went through my back window and searched for the information. We had everything planned out and there wasn't anything to stop us.

Until we made it to the house.

There wasn't a light on inside and my parents cars were nowhere to be found. Zion looked at me and shook his head. Jaceb spoke up.

"Well what are we suppose to do Zion?! We have to know where the food is going to be so we can get to it before we have to wait another week!" Jaceb's face had an irritated look on it that I found a bit amusing as appropriate or inappropriate the timing was.

"Don't get hateful asshole; I just think it's a trap! Why the hell else would they be out in the middle of the week, at seven o' clock at night?!" I put a hand on each of theirs chest and stepped forward.

"It's their anniversary you guys. They will be out until at least two in the morning, but this does change the plan. This means that if my parents even smell _my_ scent they will know something is wrong." Jaceb nodded.

"Because you haven't been here in so long." Jaceb winked at me and I nodded a bit confused.

"Yes, anyways, Jaceb is out of the question because that will set off more red flags than anything else, but Zion, I need you to try to smell like my father." Zion rolled his eyes.

"How am I suppose to do that? I don't have a shirt, the seat of his car, I don't have any of that; what am I suppose to run off of?" I smiled.

"What about the air? If you can smell it you can simulate it right? Just smell the door way or something." He thought a moment then shrugged.

"What do I have to lose?" before I could stop him he had disappeared into smoke and reappeared beside the house. I only saw the out line of his body as he disappeared again around a corner. Jaceb and I waited for a good fifteen minutes, when we saw something in the window of the house. It was already dark, but I knew the figure was Zion. He was what looked to be waving, but it didn't seem frantic. I pulled Jaceb up and we ran to the back door. Zion met us at the back door with a seriously disturbed face.

"I think you need to see this Chazler." I looked at him suspiciously.

"What's going on?" He grabbed my hand and Jaceb grabbed his wrist.

"Jaceb, I think you should come too." Jaceb took his hand away from Zion's arm and grabbed my other hand.

As I walked through my parent's house I felt an odd sense of hibernation, as if all of the furniture was supposed to be covered with white sheets. I watched the dark corners, I waited for something to spring from a door way and drag me away by my throat. It was almost like a haunted house. I knew for a fact though that something was wrong, that something would be waiting for us.

Finally, we reached my bedroom door. Zion stepped in front of me forcing me back, "Chazler, before you walk into this room, know that none of this changes you. What you see is only what people want you to become." The sweat beaded on my forehead. I nodded and Zion stepped to the side telling Jaceb to let go. With a shaking hand I turned the glass knob and pushed the door.

What used to be my room was anything but. My bed was gone, replaced with a desk; scattered papers piled high. In the corner of the room an object sat shrouded in red velvet. The extra space was full of things you might find in a Biology lab. I walked over to the desk and started looking through the papers. One of them peaked my interest greatly. The title read Biology of Magic: What Separates Light from Dark. I folded the papers quickly shoving them in my pocket.

"What are you doing?! They will know now!" I silenced Jaceb.

"No they won't this was at the bottom of the stack. My father probably forgot about it," I looked around for Zion, "Where did he go?" Jaceb looked around as well.

"I'm right here." I turned gasping as Jaceb laughed, "Don't worry, I found what we were looking for." He handed me the paper he had folded with a crooked smile.

"Nicely done my man!" Jaceb high fived him, but my interest was on the object in the corner of the room. I cautiously walked across the room and laid a hand on the object. I felt a rush of adrenaline as the object pulsated under my hand. The structure reminded me of an armoire without the depth, it stood tall and ominous. I clenched my fingers around the fabric and in one yank I was face to face with a mirror, but not a normal mirror. I couldn't take my eyes off of the creature that was staring back at me. A hand flew to my mouth, my feet stumbling I fell backwards.

It looked like me, no it didn't, it resembled my body, nothing else. It's eyes were black holes with purple plasma seeping from them. It ran its hands over its body, my body, smiling wide and revealing its extremely long pointed tongue.

"Enough, Jaceb cover that damn thing up, we need to get out of here!" Zion yanked me up and shook me, "Come on Chazler, snap out of it!" I tried to reply, but lacked any kind of mobility.

"What's wrong with her?!" Jaceb's voice started cracking.

"She is in shock, but I don't know what from. Chazler can you hear me?!" I tried as hard as I could to say something, anything, but I was frozen.

"What do we do?!"

"We have to wake her up somehow before she stops breathing, forgive me both of you," Zion's hand came down across my face and I sprang to life, "There we go."

"You asshole! You just slapped the shit out of her!"

"It worked didn't it!"

"Shut up both of you!" I listened carefully, "My parents are home, we need to leave now." Zion looked to Jaceb.

"Go to her grandfather's house, we need to split up. I will take Chazler to my house, we will have the meeting there. Tell your pack there is a change of plans." Jaceb held his hand out and Zion grasped his forearm.

"It's your pack as well as ours now." Zion nodded and in an instant he and I were in front of his parent's chalet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Light in the Darkness

I rested against Zion trying to breathe, "Sorry I didn't warn you about that. I'm used to it." I inhaled deeply letting out a huff.

"Yes, well everybody makes mistakes." I looked up at him with a smile and his eyes were on fire. They were deep and soothing matched with his perfect half smile. I found myself staring at him for what I knew was too long.

"Never the less, I'm sorry." I smiled again pulling away from him.

"Well, the day is ours. Anything you would like to show me?" This time I got a full smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the chalet.

"We need to speak to my parents, but I doubt they will be home anytime soon. They do love your grandfather." I laughed as he pulled me up the marble stair case.

"What are we-?" My words caught in my throat. As I walked through the threshold of, what I could assume to be, Zion's room. Even the illusion of dark walls couldn't hide the vastness of the room.

It was well furnished, something you might see in a magazine. The molding that ran along the ceiling and floors was a kind of intricate I had never seen. Tiny designs flowed over the dark cherry wood. His back wall was one big bay window with pillows scattered across the sill. When he flipped a switch the ceiling began to fold onto itself, opening up to the sky. I looked up at the twinkling lights and sighed. It was as if we were floating in space ourselves.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I was so taken in by the sky I hadn't noticed his arm draped around my shoulders. My heart beat began to rise as his arm drew me closer to him. I pushed away a little and his arm retracted immediately.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shoot you down." I looked away. He chuckled lightly and disappeared into his closet. I looked around the room one last time before Zion came out with a large crate. Upon opening it, a smile spread across my face and I got Goosebumps.

The large telescope was black and professional looking. It's tripod was folded and pressed into the other side of the case. In a flash the tripod was up and a little more intricate than at first glance. The tripod held the telescope over his bed, placed in the middle of the room. After he had the star gazer properly secured, he walked over to me.

"Lay on the bed and prepare to be amazed." He wiggled his eyebrows and lightly cupped my hand leading me to the bed. I lay down and I watched his eyes travel my body, but it was different. His eyes didn't pop, they hardly widened, they were soaking me up rather than looking skin deep. The way he looked at me had my head feeling light.

"Are you going to set it up, or not?" My tone was playful and I got another smile.

"I apologize." Though his response was short it was full of lust, I caught a sent that made my mouth start to water.

_'…just so beautiful.' _My eyes widened.

"What was that?" He looked at me confused.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did I heard you." He paused a moment.

_'What?'_

"There it is again, what is that?" His face was confused, "Wonder what that was?" He turned swiftly and walked to the window.

"What did you hear?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure actually, the last phrase was incomplete, like I was on the phone, but it was losing reception, but the first was about something being beautiful." I got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing, how about I show you what I was trying to before you started hearing voices." He laughed nervously and raced to his computer. He pulled the portable desk near the telescope and connected them, opening a program named 'Astrologer Pro'. The screen went black for a brief second, the next I was seeing things I had never seen before.

"What is this?" I ran my fingers across the screen.

"It's a nebula that I have been keeping an eye on, It's a lot like the swan nebula found by the Hubble telescope." I nodded.

"The nebula found in M17?" He laughed loudly.

"Yes, in the Sagittarius constellation. Does space intrigue you too?"

"Oh yes, deeply." I looked over to see a smile.

"Space is a vast unknown, seems about the same as my life right now." I could only imagine what he must have felt like; alone and unable to save the people he was supposed to protect, "There is a birthday party next week. I guess you could call it a birth party instead. My people believe that the biggest celebration to be thrown is the one of the birth itself. It a good friend of mines sister that is due. My father asked me to go in his stead to bless the birth and ask the gods for good health. Would you like to come?" I swallowed hard; I didn't relish the idea of watching a baby being born.

"Are we…well, will we see the…you know?" he laughed out loud.

"Well, of course we don't see the birth, that is only for the father, we simple go in afterwards and bless the child and dance the night away in celebration." I sighed in relief.

"Oh, ok then good, yes I am willing to tag along." A smile came over his face.

"Would you like to get ready? There are only a few hours until the meeting." I nodded and he showed me the bathroom and gave me a towel, "You will have to wear the clothes you have on now, but at least you will be refreshed." I nodded and he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What happened at your parents, I mean did they find out or what? Was it still the same?" Toby was cut off by his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"We found what we were looking for and then some," I threw the two pieces of paper onto the table, "give my grandfather the research paper." My grandfather, sitting at the opposite end of the table read the paper slowly, Noah at his back.

"This is forbidden research, how did your father get this information?" Anslef handed the paper over to Noah for a closer examination.

"There is only one place in the world that holds this kind of knowledge, but… no, I mean, surly not." I looked to Noah.

"Surly not what, because when it comes to Kasleris, there is nothing we can be sure about." The table grumbled in unwanted agreement.

"He would have had to have broken into the Ra'asha, an impenetrable building guarded by monks."

"Monks?! Kasleris could kill an army with a snap of his fingers, what would keep him from killing a few Monks?" Zion nodded.

"I agree with Jaceb, what is so intimidating about these monks that would keep Kasleris away?" Carlisle laughed venomously.

"Are you ignorant or did you just not pay attention in school? The Ra'asha Monks believe that the only way to evade or prevent violence is to first understand the act itself. They train vigorously from the time they arrive until the time their body will no longer allow them. Aside from the fact that they are the most skilled of our kind in the art of war, they have one hundred percent immunity to all magic, from birth mind you, that can only be maintained by a pure soul, hence the monk part." Toby had a scowl on his face.

"There is no reason to be rude Carlisle."

"Exactly, you need to straighten out your attitude at once." The authority in Jaceb's voice was menacing. Carlisle jumped up knocking over his chair in the process.

"You just got your canines Jaceb, who are you to take authority? The man we are fighting gave you your title, I wouldn't be flaunting it so loudly!" Snarls began to rise quickly.

"Is that a challenge Carlisle, you think you are better suited for said title?!"

"I would sooner have a bullet tear through my skull than take _any_ title from Kasleris!" I stood quickly taking control.

"Enough both of you! There is no discussion about who is where on the totem pole here, I am not married to anybody yet so there for I am still the leader of this pack and I will not tolerate insubordination from any dog under my command!" Carlisle looked to me with, his face twisted in a snarl.

"When did this become a dictatorship?" His voice was still raised. I slammed my fist onto the table.

"The moment I decided it to be, any further questions?" Carlisle sat slowly, "Good, then there should be no further interruptions!" After the pack settled down I continued, "Now, our main priority is the food, how do we go about getting it?" Toby stood.

"I have a plan for that," I gestured for him to continue, "we go in hooded, I know Chazler can take our faces from their memory, but it's better to be safe than sorry. We get the key from them and have Chazler get a good look at the inside an outside of the unit, this is very important, because if Kasleris decides to search the team leaders mind he will have to find something believable. We use the trucks to transport the goods as far as we can, but in my research the only safe way I could find to Zion's village was in deep back country and the goods would have to be hand delivered the last mile. It will be hard, but this is the only way to make sure everything goes smoothly." Toby looked to me and I sat down.

"Zion, is there any way we can get your guards to help us out with that?" He nodded.

"There are only a few, maybe twelve at the most."

"What about allies, the gypsies, they are sure to help." I snapped my fingers in my grandfather's direction.

"And they have vans, we could get Kasleris' goonies back in record time as well. When do we move?" My question was answered by Zion.

"The note said they would deliver around eight in the morning tomorrow, we should head out soon, I'm assuming you know where Ashton Creek is Chazler?" I shook my head standing and snatching the note from the table.

"Fuck no, there were never any deliveries to a storage unit by that name! Toby, you know where this is right?" He shook his head.

"No, I analyzed the route in accordance to the most commonly used storage building with in a fifty mile radius of the village and Ashton Creek never crossed the list, it was invisible on the maps that I used as well."

"I know where it is, it's a storage unit that _my_ father used to use. It was put out of commission _years_ ago, but this indeed does pose a problem." I cursed under my breath.

"If I may be so bold mistress," I nodded in Noah's direction, "I think we should head out now, It will give us approximately six hours to get everything in order and that includes the gypsies, Zion's trusted few, a new route, time to find it and get a good layout of the place. We will be pinched, but it's better than waiting a week for the next opportunity." I nodded.

"Toby, Carlisle, Michelle and Casvenn, go home and get packed meet us at Turner's Bridge in an hour. Bring only what you need, we have to get moving. Zion, go ahead and wake those few people you have and tell them what is going on," My pack mates hardly waited for my instructions to end before they were on their way, "Grandfather, get a hold of the gypsies and inform them of where they need to be, Noah if you would please pull old and new maps alike from my grandfather's study, Toby will also need your help in finding the safest route.

"Jaceb go get packed and meet with the rest of the pack at Turner's Bridge and if you don't mind go ahead and pack me a bag as well and make sure you dress dark." I threw Jaceb the key to my grandfather's house as he was exiting the dining room.

* * *

Everybody was gathered at the bridge except the gypsies. My grandfather pointed out that we needed to stay in smaller groups if we were to remain unseen. At the second rendezvous point, I cut the gypsies into four groups with one of my pack mates with each group in order to sustain contact between the all of us, Noah, Anslef and Jaceb took four of the assassin guards, leaving Zion and I with the other eight.

We coordinated every few miles, keeping the groups from clustering. It took a little over two hours to get to our destination. Ashton's Creek was heavily wooded making it easy to set up camp. The gypsies, being the creative people they were, had fireproofed the inside of their vans making it possible to stay out of the rain as well as have a source of warmth, having a vent hood build into the vehicle.

Jarno's parents invited my pack into their own van allowing us to collaborate in peace. Toby was working hard with Noah and a few assassins on the new route while Casvenn and Carlisle set up a perimeter around the camp and planed a strategic perimeter to be set around the drop site to insure security. Zion, Anslef, Jaceb and I talked amongst ourselves.

"Boys, will you leave Chazler and I alone for a moment?" The two men bowed their heads and exited, while my grandfather looked to me.

"What is it?" I sipped on spiced wine.

"You are becoming a strong leader, a leader that your father could never be. I just want you to know how proud I am of you." I smiled.

"Thank you grandpa, now what is that you really wanted to tell me." He laughed nervously, rubbing his hands together.

"Nothing gets past you. Chazler, I won't be around forever, therefore I just want to let you know that if anything should happen to me in the months to come Noah will take you, your pack and a few select others to safety." I shook my head.

"Don't talk like that grandpa, you will see this to the end, I swear it." I stood to walk away.

"You can't promise that, but that is beside the point, I just want to let you know that when that happens you won't have to worry about anything, but don't let me trouble you further. Talk to Noah, we only have a few hours before the drop is made." I walked away without another word.

I found Noah in a separate van talking amongst the assassins and Toby. He took his leave and guided me outside of the camp. He walked me through the steps and had me practice on a willing gypsy. At day break, Zion and Jaceb approached me.

"Everything is ready all we have to do now is wait." I walked past them and had everybody gather in the center of camp. I stood on a table with Jaceb, Zion and Toby with me and waited for the crowd to settle.

"I understand that for most of you this is one of the most daring things you have ever done. I can't lie to you and say that after we accomplish this that things are only going to get easier, because you have already been fed to many lies. This is a matter of life and death, not only for the people we are trying to help, but for you as participants as well. If we get caught we will all have signed a death certificate," I paused a moment to let my words sink in. I looked around me, the faces of despair and hunger enraged me, "but this is also why we cannot fail. There have been to many lives lost to Kasleris and someone needs to take the first step in stopping him. I am willing to take this first step, I am willing to give my life to save thousands more, the only question left: are you read?" The response to my moral speech was one that I never expected.

The crowd let out a single phrase: _'Ka' shad orey kuh' mora!'_

With our lives, we fallow.

* * *

We sat in shadow, counting down to the last second before we moved in. Toby's strategy worked perfectly, the guards were unconscious before they left the driver's seat. We moved silently, loading the gypsies vans to the brim. The driver's minds were easier than I expected to penetrate. We fell back into shadow as the driver's gain consciousness behind the wheel of their trucks: everything had gone without a hitch.

The route Toby had constructed was bumpy indeed. Through thick foliage we slowly made our way twenty miles to the back side of the village. Luckily the goods were easier to deliver than originally planned. We stocked the basement of the chalet with our plunder and sat down to breakfast with the Kashlik family. There was a small celebration, but our guests dissolved quickly ready to sleep.

I myself was one of those ready to fall unconscious in a bed. I said goodbye to my pack and let Zion halfway carry me to his bedroom. I remember him taking off my shoes and tucking me under his covers. I was unconscious in seconds.

* * *

_It was dark and damp in my dream. I could heard something dripping from above me. I tried to put my hand out in front of me, but was met with resistance. I was shackled and as I came to my senses, I realized that I was chained to the floor and I smelt extremely bad. My chains weren't long enough to allow me to stand, but there was something, something in my mind._

_Not a voice, but more like a television set on one channel: Hunger. The growling in my stomach annoyed me. Something scurried across my feet and I jumped. From behind me I heard a door open and immediately phased. The shackles were tight around my ankles forcing me back into my human form._

_A dark silhouette was walking toward me slowly allowing his boots to scratch along the floor. There was a glare off his glasses that seemed to be illuminated on their own. My heartbeat accelerated as I scurried backwards. I was weak, I could feel the fatigue in my bones. As I lay motionless on the cold damp floor he crouched over me._

_Rolling back his sleeve he took something from his pocket and quickly raked it across his wrist. He gently grabbed the back of my head waving his wrist in front of my nose. Involuntarily I grabbed his arm licking the sweet liquid coming from it. I couldn't stop, his arm was soon between my teeth. I had a strong hate for this man, but I didn't know who he was. The weakness faded and my senses heightened._

_Again he reached into his pocket and I felt the chains drop. He whispered something in my ear, but it was jumbled; as if in a language I didn't understand._

_Chazler._

_Chazler!_

_CHAZLER!_

I woke to Zion on the other side of the room, while I crouched in the opposite corner, shaking and drenched in sweat. My canines were at full solute and for the first time in my life I had to _try_ not to change. I fell back onto my bottom and held my knees to my chest.

"Chazler, are you alright? You must have been having a nightmare." Zion was at my side, not sure what to do.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He laughed wearily.

"It's almost four in the afternoon and your pack is waiting for you in the dining room. They refused to eat until you woke up. It felt wrong to eat in front of them, but I'm starving and I'm sure you are too. You know where the bathroom is and Jaceb brought you clothes." He pointed to the bed and I stood walking to it, "I will leave you to get ready." And with that he walked out.

After my hair and teeth were brushed, I washed my face and braided my hair to the side. Jaceb had brought me a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, a pair of underwear and a bra. I blushed when I saw them wrapped up in my clothes, the thought of him going through my drawers made me shiver. After a quick sponge bath I made it down stairs to the dining room.

As I wondered through the halls the house seemed bright and welcoming, nothing like the foyer. I had ended up at a ceiling high oak door. The curved copper handles made me smile and I threw them open. It was not only my pack, but the gypsies as well waiting for my arrival. They cheered as I walked to my seat at the table, making me blush.

"And here she is! The savior is among us, let's toast to her arrival!" Ramion was red checked and slurring his words. I laughed as I walked over to him, "Well Chazler," his lips were at my ear, "I did start celebrating a bit early and you might want to lead-," hiccup, "this toast." With a smile I grabbed his glass of wine and took his place at the end of the table.

"My friends, I stand before you humbled to know each and every one of you as people. I know that times have been rough and we have been taken advantage of, but here and now I make a vow to you all. We will bring Kasleris to his knees, we WILL take back what is ours and live in harmony. I promise on my life that these wrongs will be righted. Let us toast, not to me, but to our future bright and happy." I lifted my glass and the thirty other people in the room did as well.

"What do we say to our brave leader?" My packs voice rang through the room and the crowd replied, _'Ka' shad orey kuh' mora!'_

As we sat down to eat, Noah came into the hall in immediate need of my attention. He pulled me to the outside patio with a bottle of wine and two glasses. We sat down and he poured us wine.

"I have news." I almost choked.

"Well, what is it? Are they going to allow the temporary choice?!" I could feel my cheeks become hot.

"Well, yes, but I am going to need that correspondence in forty eight hours, that's all the time they gave me." I sighed, willing it not to turn to a scream.

"So I have forty eight hours to find something that is under extreme protection and get it back to you? How wonderful." He stood.

"I know you can do it Chazler," he turned to me putting his glass down and kneeling in front of me, "you have to Chazler," He closed his hands around mine, "Chazler there is something that I need to explain to you, something that nobody can know only you." I nodded.

"What is it Noah?" without letting go of my hand he pulled up a chair.

"A long time ago, I learned that I had magic, but not to the extent that you do. I can't bend the world to my will, but there are things I can do. My parents loved me more than anything in the world and knowing that I was different they kept it hidden as best they could.

"One day a man came to my door, telling my parents he knew all about me, telling them that he would take me away and teach me to hide my magic. They thought it was in my best interest to send me off and I held no anger towards them.

"After six months of vigorous training that, now I know, was in the art of killing and war, he took me to his office and told me what he really intended to do with me. He promised me the world, but I couldn't bring myself to become what he wanted.

"I escaped that night and raced to find my family. Once I had gotten to my home town I saw fire trucks racing toward my street. I fallowed and fell to my knees when I saw my childhood home burning to the ground with my parents still in it." I had tears in my eyes and he was standing with the bottle of wine in his fist, facing away from me. I was awestruck and the tears poured without a sound.

"Did this man…have glasses?" He turned sharply.

"Yes, how do you know that?" I stood wiping tears away.

"Lucky guess." He shook his head.

"Chazler, you have to stop Kasleris. I know he is working for this man, you can't let him win." I took him by the shoulders.

"Listen to me Noah, I swear to you I will stop this, but how am I supposed to get a correspondence in two days? I'm going to need your help and we need to keep this hush, hush, so look," I looked back to the celebration and eating, "Come in and eat with me after that we will speak in a more private place, ok?" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and after a second he hugged me back, "Alright now slap a smile on that tired looking face and let's go eat." I shot him a huge smile a drug him into the dining room.

* * *

After everybody ate we started bringing the boxes of food up from the cellar and stacking them in the town square. Noah had calmed down and was standing beside me helping me onto the boxes. Zion, who stood to my left had gather his village.

"Aid Mah Hut's, I have asked your leader to gather you here for an important announcement," The crowd stayed quiet holding their children close, "please, hear me out. I am Chazler Fra' Mulan and I know with my name comes fear, but I promise you I'm here to help you. I know that Kasleris has been starving you and has lied to you. I cannot speak for my clan, but I can speak for myself and my pack. We have come bearing gifts that have been kept from you for too long." I stopped to see their reaction and still they were quiet, "No longer will you starve, no longer will you be without what you need to survive. I and my pack will serve each and every one of you. At the moment all we have is food, but soon we will have clothes and more."

Zion looked up at me just as they started to cheer. Him and Jaceb both helped me down from the boxes and handed me a crow bar. As I popped the first box open the crowd went silent and began to roar once again as I threw fresh bread and vegetables into them.

"Jaceb, get the pack and help Zion get the food to these people," I looked back to Noah, "I have something to take care of." Noah was at my side.

"Now, would be appropriate-,"

"Yes, yes I know. I'm working on it." I handed a dirty child a bag full of canned goods, bread and frozen goods. The little boy's eyes brightened and with his two front teeth gone his smile made me laugh. I kneeled I front of the boy; under his eyes were dark and his fingers were not round and plump as a child's should be, instead they looked boney and calloused. I looked into the little boys caramel eyes, knowing something more than just hunger pained him deeply. I knew, for some reason, that this child needed me.

"What's your name little heart?" I used my grandfather's childhood nickname for me. The boy suddenly looked shy and about three rather than close to nine.

"Anthony ma'am." I smiled and brushed the boys dirty hair away from his eyes.

"Well Anthony, my name is Chazler, how would you like a play date, just me and you?" His eyes were brighter than ever, but soon his smile turned down and he glanced behind him, "What's wrong, you don't want to?" He shook his head vigorously and looked behind him once again.

"It's my older brothers' miss, they don't let me play, they say playing is for children and I have to grow up." His voice had gotten quieter near the end of his statement. I stood looking around and then knelt again reaching into my pocket.

"Here Anthony," I counted out thirty dollars of my own money, "Take this and hide it, now don't spend it until we have our play date and you tell your brothers that you are a child and you don't have to grow up just yet." A look of horror came over his face.

"Bit Miss. Chazler, they will hit me!" I put my arms around his shoulders in an embrace and whispered in his ear.

"Then you tell them that Chazler Fra' Mulan, first female alpha of the Odey Kay' Daan will bring a force down upon them like the hands of the gods if they hurt even a single hair on your head." With that I let the little boy go back to his home with a new found hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Face with No Name

"Why the arena?" I leaned a tree at the edge of the ring my initiate was pacing in. I knew something wasn't right when I walked to meet him in the center of our little arena of trees we had claimed for my training and his head hung in what looked to be shame.

"I know what you did for that little boy," I heard him sniffle a bit and stopped a few feet short, "and I can't understand what happened to the morals that we have tried to pass down from generation to generation." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" He kicked a stone sending it into a tree where it embedded it's self.

"You have no idea what you do for these people." I crossed my arms nervously. I hadn't addressed that issue yet.

In my mind I knew what I was doing for these people was beyond what anybody would have expected me to, but in my heart I didn't feel it was enough. I knew that the assassins were not the only ones suffering. There were other clans, villages that might be worse than the assassins. Kasleris had made my family rich, but at the cost of how many lives?

"It's not enough. There are still other villages we need to check." The whisper that escaped my lips was barely loud enough to hear.

"What is enough then?" He turned sharply and stomped towards me, "Tell me, say it, I want to hear it from your lips, what is enough?" The back of his hand was sliding smoothly across my cheek; blood flooded to my face.

"Kasleris needs to be put down." Noah shook his head.

"Not good enough! I need tangibility I need," He quickly rubbed the tips of his fingers together, "Paper a-and ink!" his words stopped making since.

"Why did you bring me here Noah?" Stepping back I watched him closely.

"I needed someone to listen," I saw the tears gather on his chin, "and to help me get through this madness." I kept a distance trying to figure out what was off about him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was definitely something wrong. His eyes seemed smoggy, as if a drop of milk had been dropped in his pupil. Still though there was something else.

"Noah, where did you go while I was sleeping?" He looked at me with confused eyes.

"I went to…I think," He started hitting his clenched fists on his forehead, "I was, gods—I was at a coffee shop," His eyes shot back and forth, "no, no I was thinking about going to—I don't know Chazler, I can't remember." Just then the pieces started to come together.

"Come on we have to get to the house." I reached my hand out for him to take, but instead he wrapped his arms around his body.

"No, I can't go back. He's waiting Chazler, he is waiting for you to slip up!"

"Who, who is waiting Noah?" He shook his head, his feet were constantly moving.

"No, I don't know, I can't remember!" I charged to him. Putting my hands on his face I could feel how hallow his cheeks had become. I ran my hands down his body and lifted his shirt exposing a nasty looking black mark that welted the skin on his sunken stomach right above the belly button.

"look, stop we need to get that," I pointed to his stomach, "checked out." Before I knew I was under attack, his hand came across my face, painful, but open. I stumbled back tasting blood in my mouth. I looked up and he was gone, a split second later I was being pulled to the ground by my hair. I threw my arms up to protect my face, but no blows came.

_'What the hell is going on?!'_ just as the thought raced through my mind there was a sharp jab into my kidney and another to the bridge of my nose. The last blow knocked me onto my back forcing the wind from my lungs. On gut reaction I threw my hands out forming a barrier between myself and Noah just in time for him to hit it full force.

Taking this opportunity I pulled the shield down and immediately pulled the force of earth through my body wrapping him to the shoulders in mud. Before he could come free I forced flames from my palms, cooking the mud into two foot thick brick.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I backed away try to gather my bearings. Taking a deep breath I looked up to Noah. I walked over to him and looked up and down. Nothing he could have done to me would have kept me from feeling terribly sorry for him.

"Noah, I will be back I promise, but you wouldn't let me take you to anyone so I have to bring someone here," I looked up and down him one more time, "and, uh, don't—shit, don't _go_ anywhere?" I shot him a pitiful smile and raced toward the village.

* * *

"Jaceb! Zion," I was yelling as loud as my lungs would let me, "Get out here!" I had just broken the trees when I saw the two men and Michelle race out of the dining room onto the deck, "I'm over here!" The look on Michelle's face made me realize that I must look a wreck. Zion and Jaceb jumped the fence on the deck and ran straight at me, while Michelle disappear back into the house.

"What happened to you Chazler? Where's Noah, did he do this?" Jaceb was frantic as Zion held my face between his hands and ever so slightly prodded my nose with his thumbs. I pulled back as electricity shot through my face.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shook his head and grabbed mine again.

"It's broken Chazler, I have to fix it before it sets, now hold still." With a deafening crack and a pain that brought me to my knees my nose was set and Michelle was bandaging it, "Now what happened?" Zion was calm, but Jaceb was pacing red faced.

"It's Noah, something is wrong with him. I think Kasleris got to him, but he doesn't remember anything about earlier today." Once Michelle had let go I turned to Jaceb, "Jaceb I need you and Zion to come with me," I turned to Michelle, "I need you to get Carlisle and ask Toby to stick with Casvenn. We don't know what's going on yet, but you and I both know that he will be safe as long as he is with Casvenn." Michelle was running toward the house when both of my fiancés turned to me.

"What happened to you?" Zion's arms were crossed now.

"Did Noah do this to you?" Jaceb said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but once you see him you won't be angry." They both narrowed their eyes at me, "He's not himself guys, he has a large welted black area on his stomach, there is something wrong with him!"

"Chazler if he hurt you," Jaceb looked to Zion, "there is no excuse."

"Agreed." They were working together.

"Guys stop just look at his condition!" I took off into the forest with them right on my heels.

* * *

As we came up on the arena Noah had broken through part of my earthen prison. I raced over to him, but Zion and Jaceb were faster. With a strong kick Zion destroyed the brick like substance that was wrapping the lower part of Noah's body. From behind Jaceb pulled the man out of the crumbling prison throwing him on his back. I raced over to them before any real damage could be done.

"Stop, just stop and pull up his shirt!" Zion drew a knife that was perfectly concealed in his shoe and cut Noah's shirt open. Noah on the other hand had other ideas.

With a heel to Zion's chest, Noah was up and in hand to hand combat with Jaceb. I was scared stiff watching them do the devil's dance. Jaceb was in over his head and it was evident. Noah was toying with him; disappearing and reappearing to quickly for Jaceb to handle him on his own. I watched Noah throw him in one direction then kick him in another, I knew I had to do something, when out of nowhere Zion charged Noah from behind knock him to the ground, but still Noah was too quick.

Then it happened.

Like nothing I had ever seen Noah jumped straight in the air and when he came down the earth rumbled beneath my feet. I knew then that I had to get in there. Charging into the fight I yelled for my two mates to duck. With a force driven solely by anger I whipped spirit energy toward Noah. Like knives they cut his face knocking him off balance. With my hands in the air, I once again used spirit, driving my hand down it was almost like watching the gods pummel him to the ground. I raised my hands and moved them in a circular motion bending air to my will. Throwing dirt and Noah into the air and letting him drop.

Without a seconds though I forced water to the surface of the earth suspending it above me. I sent the water into his face in waves and finally, stringing him up by his arms with the trees help, I charged him again this time surrounding my fists in heat and electricity. With a fuming rage I started beating him as he hung in front of me. His body, his face and his body again. I didn't stop even when I heard Jaceb yelling for me to.

"Chazler stop, we have to find out what's wrong with him!" Jaceb had grabbed me from behind securing my arms under his.

"Let go of me!" I heard the slight change in my voice; I hungered for the kill.

"Chazler, Michelle is here with her brother, she is here to help him, but you have to calm yourself before you kill someone!" Zion had my face between his hands.

"No, he needs to pay for all of this!" My voice had changed drastically. Michelle was marching toward me and when her hand came across my face, it was as if a fog had been lifted. I stop fighting and soon I was myself again. Jaceb sat me back on my feet and stepped in front of me.

"Are you ok?" I looked behind him at Michelle and mouthed a thank you, in return she nodded with a smile.

"Yes I am, I don't know what came over me." My grandfather who I hadn't noticed before replied.

"I think I do, but that is better discussed in private along with my other findings." He walked over to Noah who was still fighting to get free.

"To hell with all that we need to find out what is going on!" I was almost yelling from the confusion.

"I agree, let's look at this black mark my sister informed me of." Carlisle and Michelle tried to examine Noah, but with his legs kicking as they were it was almost impossible, "Get him still Michelle!" Michelle trying her best to restrain his feet was met with a kick to the chest.

"Well what now? We can't get him still and we can't examine him while trying to defend ourselves!" Carlisle turned to his sister and greeted her question with a smile.

"Anslef, would you mind giving him a little taste of your anesthesia?" My grandfather smiled.

"Certainly." In two large strides, Anslef reared back a closed fist and in one good blow Noah was out cold. After a few minutes of Carlisle and Michelle prodding and poking Noah they came to the conclusion that it wasn't anything natural that had made the mark.

"Well then what could it be?" Carlisle and Michelle looked at each other than back to me, "What?"

"Well we figured that you could help us out. There might be something in his mind that could tell us what exactly happened and until we know, we can't treat him." I looked to Carlisle and nodded, but Zion grabbed my arm.

"Jaceb and I need to get back to the party, but if you aren't back in thirty minutes we will come find you, alright?" I nodded and he smiled at me and quickly kissed my forehead. I turned blushing and walked over to Noah.

His face looked almost childlike. His glasses were nowhere to be found and suddenly I felt guilty for attacking him. Putting my feelings aside I rubbed my hands together and placed them on each side of his head.

I was swimming through his thoughts and memories. It was surprising how easily I could dig into his mind. I picked out a familiar face and watched Kasleris beat his soul with magic. I could hear the consistent cracking of Noah's soul, like trees falling, but unlike I had thought initially, he had lead them in a different direction. I raced through another memory, his frantic attempt to get to where ever I was and let me know what Kasleris was planning.

With the damage the magic did, once they found out the truth about where they were led, he wouldn't last. I knew I had to do something. In a gasp I was out of his head. I checked his pulse and told myself it will be better if he isn't conscious. I went into his mind once more and started repairing him with my spirit energy.

"Chazler, whatever you're doing keep going the mark is disappearing." Michelle had her hand on my shoulder whispering. I could feel when the damage had been repaired. When I opened my eyes and stepped back Noah's stomach was back to normal along with the rest of his body. For the first time after using magic I didn't feel drained.

"Wow that was amazing!" I felt energized and bright.

"Well you can be amazed while we get Noah back to the house." Carlisle, who had spoken, was busy cutting him down. Anslef grab the limp unconscious body and we all started back toward the village.

* * *

By the time we broke the tree line my nose was throbbing. We got into the house and the dining room was empty and cleaned up. Zion and Anslef got Noah to safety while Michelle examined my face. She was surprised at what she saw.

"Even though it was a clean break, your eyes are neither swelling nor blackening." Michelle pulled the rubbing alcohol out of her purse and I wanted to run, "Chazler, it's going to hurt, but once I clean it up it will heal a lot quicker." I took a deep breath and let the agonizing process begin.

After she cleaned me up Ramion came stumbling into the dining room with yet another glass of wine in his hand. Zion rolled his eyes and I swore I heard him whisper lush under his breath.

"Mwhy is nthere a man in my bed?" Zion rushed red check to his intoxicated father.

"Father, you've had a lot to drink why don't you lay down a while?" Ramion looked confused.

"Well son, I was trying to, mbut nthere's a manan in my buhded." Zion glanced back to me.

"You guys go ahead and talk I will be back momentarily." With Zion gone I started to giggle.

"What happened out there Chazler?" Michelle was talking.

"I don't know he just started attacking me and I didn't know what hit me. I'm sure the only reason I was able to take him down is because he wasn't in his right mind." She was staring at me, "What?" just as Michelle was about to answer my Grandfather came storming into the dining room.

"Michelle, leave, go home and don't ask question, get your brothers and mate and run as hard as you can." With a confused look on her face she gathered her things and scurried away, "Chazler we need to go now." I stood and Jaceb was right beside me.

"Anslef what's going on?" But my Grandfather had turned a corner and was returning with Noah over his shoulder.

"Kasleris was getting suspicious so he stopped by and we need to get back and make it look like we have been shopping all day." I stood, not budging.

"What about Zion?" My granddad was getting frustrated.

"I have already told Shanem and she promise to relay it to him now let's go!" I was racing behind my grandfather and quickly jumping into his SUV.

As we raced down the highway I pulled the bandage off my nose and glanced in the rearview mirror. Not a scratch was there and it looked as if nothing had happened. I looked to Jaceb with tears in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close begging me to hold off the tears until we showed Kasleris there was nothing to be found.

"Please Chaz," His lips were at my ear, whispering, "calm down. I promise nothing is going to happen, I swear on my life he won't know."

But how?

How could he promise something like that?

He couldn't.

Once we got to the house Anslef turned to me in the backseat, "Chazler, you can't let him know that you're upset, be the wolf I know you are and suck it up!" With that I wiped my eyes and sniffled a bit, "Good, now Jaceb grab the bags and let's go put on a show." I was surprised to see the piles of bags in the back of the car. I grabbed a few myself and fallowed Anslef through the back door. Sitting motionless at the dining room table was Kasleris.

"Ah, shopping." His legs were crossed and a smile on his face.

"Hello Kasleris, to what do we owe the honor?" I was doing well to keep my wits about me.

"I just wanted to see where everyone was. It seems as though you have become a ghost Chazler. I never see you around town anymore." Jaceb's hand was wrapped around mine, squeezing gently.

"Well, I have a wedding to plan, not to mention my training." With a jolt I remembered Noah in the very back of the car. My heart began to race. Kasleris' eyes where drilling into me.

"Speaking of, where is Noah? I have a few things to discuss with him." I froze and luckily Anslef had already thought of that.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday he said he had a few friends he wanted to meet up with in Canada. I haven't seen a lot of him in the past few days myself." Anslef looked to me, "Have you seen him Chazler?" I shook my head.

"I see." Kasleris took a few steps toward me and stopped. He was circling me, his eyes burning through my skin. The hairs on the back of my neck felt like needles and I could feel the sweat trickling down my back. As my throat started to fill with a scream he stepped away from me and it caught, "Well I do have a schedule to keep. Sorry for the interruption, I will talk to you later Anslef." My grandfather nodded respectfully and just as suddenly as he was there, Kasleris was gone.

"Well," Jaceb said as he wiped sweat from his brow, "that was _not_ so bad." I looked down at my feet expecting to see my stomach on the hardwood floor and got a sour taste in my mouth. I broke away from Jaceb's grip and quickly threw the sliding back door open.

As I leaned over the side of the deck my grandfather and Jaceb were holding my hair away from my face. When the heaving was over I still leaned over the side of the deck not sure what to do with myself. Finally I was able to turn around and grab the hanky neatly folded in Anslef's sleeve.

"Leave me alone." It sounded more abrupt than I had originally meant it.

"Chazler, it's ok."

"Just go away! Both of you just leave!" Anslef went to grab my arm, but I pulled away.

"Stop, please child, let us help." I felt red hot anger explode in my chest.

"I SAID LEAVE!" My voice broke in the middle of my order. I pushed through them and started down the stairs of the deck, half running toward the tree line.

"Chazler, stop, just wait a second." Jaceb, who was right behind me, grabbed my arm, squeezing tighter as I tried to pull away.

"I'm giving you three seconds Jaceb,"

"Just listen to me,"

"One…"

"You won't do it, I know you won't,"

"Two…" He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I gathered fire in my hands, waiting until they were red hot and pushed him away at the shoulders. I watched his shirt slowly burn as he ripped it off matching each of my steps. His shirt didn't seem to phase him.

"I knew you wouldn't, now please come back to the house." I warned him again, but he pressed forward. The anger in me had completely taken over.

I grabbed his forearm and let ice flow through my finger tips. His face twisted in pain, but he never let go. Finally his hand became numb and I broke free, running as fast as possible into the trees.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Away

_'She has to be close.'_ I ripped through the foliage haphazardly. I felt like I was going in circles, "Chazler, please come back!" It had started to rain and finally I found myself back where I had started, in Anslef's backyard, wondering what I have done. I jogged back to the deck drenched and cold, I could only imagine how cold Chazler must have been.

I sat on the steps and watched the steam roll off my arms. I laid my head on my knees and pictured her, like I had done so many nights when she was away or I had missed her. Behind my eyelids I could see her auburn hair and the way it trickled down her frame to her derrière. Her dark green eyes were beautiful and deep while her soft jaw line begged to be kissed.

I stood abruptly and marched up the steps and into the kitchen. When I turned to the Island I was startled by the stone warrior.

"Find her?" Anslef's eyes were bright, but as I shook my head that brightness faded.

"I have no idea where she could be." With a great sigh his other hand came up from beside him with a glass full of dark liquid. I stepped toward him and took the glass downing it.

"All we can do is wait." Suddenly the glass in my hand shattered, "I thought that was the appropriate response." He turned and appeared again with a full glass and again I reached for it.

"I know, but it feels…it feels like I failed her." I finished the drink and set the glass down. Again I pictured Chazler, but this time it was her wolf.

There was a birthday of mine when we skipped the last day of school and decided to spend it in the forest. Her sable coat alongside the black mask her magic had made in her face made her the most beautiful thing among nature. I couldn't take my eyes off her and she knew it.

That's what I loved most about her. The knowledge of how beautiful she was in any form, whether she would admit it or not. The sun rays soaked into her as though she was the sun goddess herself.

"Failed her, Jaceb you didn't fail her, she's just having a moment of self doubt. Kasleris showing up the way he had must have pushed her past what she was capable in that moment." I turned away from him, the tears finally gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"Maybe Carlisle and Michelle have found something." On queue, the brother and sister came through the sliding glass door in the back of the house. The rain was harder now, a down pour of fat raindrops beating the windows.

"No, we haven't." Carlisle was without a shirt and Michelle had her hair in a knotted braid.

"I'm sorry Jaceb, but we checked everywhere. We went about twenty miles in every direction. She must not want to be found." Michelle's eyes were glassy and tearful. She must have seen the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"We have to find her soon." I started to grab my jacket and head out when a strong hand was on my shoulder.

"Jaceb a moment please," He was whispering to me, but turned to my pack mates, "You two make yourself at home and don't forget that I have a fireplace." He smiled to them and led me up the stairs. As we climbed neither one of us said a word.

When we turned I was surprised to be staring at a wall. I looked up at Anslef in a confused fashion and he smiled back at me. With a quick swipe of his index finger the wall clicked open and with a stiff jerk the wall came forward.

The hall before me was dark and quite damp. I could hear distant water dripping from the ceilings, _'At least I think it's water.'_ Anslef stepped into the darkness and immediately a torch sputtered into flame and the way was illuminated except it wasn't a hall per say. It was a staircase leading down. The light of the torch danced on the smooth walls, separating shadow from light.

"Come Jaceb, we have much to discuss." I simply nodded and walked beside him down the stairs, "There is a lot that you and Chazler don't know," the way he started his statement had me wondering why he really wanted me to fallow him, "like for instance, you two believe that you have a small pack just because your generation for this clan was small. You also believe that there can only be one love per lifetime. I'm going to enlighten you and when my granddaughter returns she and I will make this same trip.

"Something you must understand is that the world is not the same everywhere. I have been to the other continents, seen the bright colors of the Great Barrier Reef, marveled at the art in Rome. There is one constant in all these places and that is our world. Humans everywhere know the stories of what some of them call the Fae. It's a general term really, I don't like it very much simply because not all of us fit into that generalization, but I digress. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" He had stopped me by then at another door.

"I do, it makes since though." He smiled.

"Tell me what you understand so far." I took a minute to think.

"I understand why the stories are different everywhere. Just because one group of people say, for instance, mermaids don't come ashore and another group says they do, it doesn't mean that either is wrong, just the experiences are different." Anslef smiled once more and opened the door to a vast room with some sort of table in the middle.

The room itself was a library, but that wasn't surprising. What was surprising on the other hand was the fact that the library seemed to have no obvious source of light, yet it was illuminated. The furniture looked as if it had stepped out of England in the sixteen hundreds, but the large round table in the middle of the room looked modern.

"You're right, in a sense. The High Council, the council that rules the Fae, decided that the U.S was too young to know about us. That is the sole reason we have kept our existence a secret, everywhere else the humans know the Fae exist," As we walked toward the round table I noticed that the top was covered by a dome of metal, "the humans have fought and died with the Fae, but Kasleris seems to forget that. He also seems to forget that without humans, most Fae would die." I looked up in shock.

"You mean to tell me that not only does the rest of the world know we exist, but we would die without _humans_? This doesn't make very much sense Anslef." He nodded his head.

"It does if you think about it. Really Jaceb, if we didn't have humans, how would our clan survive? Not only would our economy fail, how else are we supposed to keep up with the world? Other races of Fae use humans in different ways and most of the time it's for food." It took a minute for what he was saying to sink in.

"It's true the clan is small and we do live in a remote kind of place. I see what you mean, but what does this have to do with anything?" I placed my hand on the dome that covered the table.

"It has everything to do with our situation. Kasleris plans to over throw the human population, make them slaves as it were. You know the true story of king Arthur don't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he was Fae, but he ruled a kingdom of humans, only his knights were Fae as well." He nodded excitedly.

"Exactly, do you know why he was so loved? Simply because he showed his kingdom what real love was he was the greatest Fae we have ever known and he had the same magic Chazler does," He ran his hand through his hair, "but that is the problem." I chuckled out loud.

"I don't think magic is really a 'Problem' Anslef."

"Oh but it is. Magic is what killed Arthur. It's said that Morgana somehow found a way to control him through his magic, causing him to go mad and kill his kingdom. I'm afraid this is what Kasleris plans to do with Chazler." My mind was reeling at this point. I couldn't stand the thought of Chazler being hurt in any sort of way.

"So, how does this tie into the starving clans?" I turned and walked over to a chair.

"Kasleris has starved the clans because they refuse him. I also know that he has been doing something to our food in order to keep us from reproducing, that's why your generation is so small. He didn't want more than he could handle, since we are the only clan he has kept strong."

My heart beat was throbbing in my ears; the heat of my blood filled my cheeks with fire. I was disappointed, not only in myself for not stopping Chazler, but also in all the people I had looked up to over the years. My clan idols were now nothing more than a grain of sand in a desert.

So many things made sense now; a vivid memory darted into my vision.

I had found a letter Kasleris had written to my parents in the form of a response. I remembered the taste of salt in my mouth as I read how more than anything he had wished he could give them what they wanted, but their requested for another child was denied. I remembered sitting outside my parents room as they discussed a new member of the family.

"He denied my family for another child. Who does he think he is, a goddamned puppet master?" I was pacing through the library trying as hard as possible to calm the raging storm inside me.

"I remember that day, you parents had come to me begging…," He trailed off, "but never mind that Jaceb, what all this boils down to is the fact that Chazler is out in that forest, freezing her ass off for a reason. Something told her to leave, something with a higher power than Kasleris needs her in that forest rather it's to enlighten her or because it needs her help." I stopped and stared at the metal dome.

"Ok, I can swallow that. She left because she had to, but we can still keep an eye on her right?" The look on his face told me otherwise.

"I would rather not." My blood was boiling again.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Something has told me she _must_ do this alone."

"That's not fucking good enough!" My fist came down on the dome.

"If she is there to find what I believe she's trying to, she won't be without help. You have to trust me." His cool attitude made my anger boil over.

"You can't stand there and tell me that you are going to let your granddaughter wander through the forest alone and completely vulnerable because your gut is telling you to! She doesn't have to be alone!" My hands were shaking so violently I could feel myself on the verge of phasing.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD?!" I felt my heart tighten and my pupils dilate. The raw emotion that poured from this man was nothing compared to what I was feeling, "There is so much weighing her down Jaceb! Don't you see that, don't you wonder _why_ it took her so long to snap?" I shook my head, "No? Then how about I tell you," His anger now directed at me, made his voice boom so viciously I thought the others would hear, "she is so thick headed, she believed that because her life was not perfect it was one of the worst," He started pulling books off the shelf and hurling them at me, "King Arthur, Merlin, Napoleon, Homer," He had ceased to throw more books only when one came across my face with a thud, "all of them snapped at one point, even the best!" His hands were now wrapped around the arms of the chair I had backed myself into, "Do you understand?!" I nodded vigorously.

"But they weren't alone." My whisper was pathetic.

"I'm not finished."

"Yes sir."

"She feels ten feet tall and bullet proof, but she is only now realizing that a hero isn't like the ones you grew up with!" His voice was now an intimidating whisper, "Our hero's, the real hero's of the Fae, did not go home unscathed! She will return with no innocence left in her. She will know the true meaning of war and she will feel the burn of sacrifice in her heart!" He slowly raised himself and stepped away from the chair. With his hands cupped neatly behind his back, he made his way back over to the metal dome lightly laying his hand on top of it. Something inside me said to trust him, that we would see this to the end if I listened to him.

"Fine," I sat the book I had used to shield my face on one of the end tables, "just tell me what I have to do." He slid the dome back revealing a map of the world.

"We need to start with a plan."

"Carlisle," I was sitting beside my brother in front of the fire we had started, trying to get warm, "Do you think she'll come back?" He had the poker extended into the fire pushing around the coals. He rolled his head in a circle and his eyes were softly looking at the fire, in an adoring manor.

"Yes." It was a short answer and wasn't to my satisfactory. I stared at him until he became uncomfortable, "What do you want me to say Michelle?" his eyes were still soft as he looked at me.

"I just want to know what makes you so sure." I watched his head tilt back and a short quiet laugh escape his smile.

"In my personal experience, she has invested too much time in me to just let me down now. She beat the hell out of me for a week once." I nodded.

"Yeah because you were robbing humans to get your fix of...well, whatever the hell it was." He again smiled but it wasn't a warm one.

"There is a whole world out there Michelle. In Europe It's so easy to meet more of the Fae. I have seen Imps, Silkies, Fairies, Satyrs, I have seen so much, but we have so many rules here, there are so many things we aren't allowed to do!" I half grinned at his exasperation.

"You know, that's what makes you such an amazing big brother. You have this since of righteousness and justice…you're so easy to look up to." He smiled at me, but his smile soon turned.

"I'm worried about Tobias." I rolled my eyes.

"You know he likes Toby better." He turned his whole body to face me.

"I'm serious Michelle. He's going to turn sixteen soon and he needs to know…" he drifted off with a sulk.

"You know mom and dad don't want to tell him. Besides, why exactly does he need to know? He knows us for what we are and that's all that matters." He shook his head.

"Don't just repeat what mom and dad say, have a mind of your own and don't you think he has the right to know?" I turned to him this time.

"Don't you think it we would all be better off just staying quiet right now? We have enough on our plate." Once again he shook his head, but turned to face the fire.

"For now." He left it alone, but minutes later Jaceb came around the corner with an excided look on his face forcing my brother and I to jump to our feet.

"You found her?!" Carlisle was hopeful.

"No, but we have things to do to prepare for her return. Call Casvenn and tell him to get to Zion's with Toby."

**NOTE: Thank you to everyone that has ready this far into my story, it means a lot to me that you have taken the time to fallow me this far into my adventure. Feel free to criticize and give me pointers I'm always looking to learn! Thanks again:)**


End file.
